Amour, vangeance et rateaux
by Aresielle
Summary: Sévérus tente de seduire Lili pour ce vanger de Sirius mais il y a de nombreux obstacle heuresement les serpentards sont là! , de son coté Remus est arcelé par Bellatrix.
1. présentation

****

Titre: Amour, vengeance et râteau (comment séduire Lili Evans? Programme ambitieux au temps des maraudeurs)

****

Résumer: suite a une confrontation avec Sirius qui lui a valu une confrontation avec Mc Gonagal Sévérus décide de se venger. En manque d'inspiration (ça arrive quant on doit se venger au minimum trois fois par semaine) il écoute les conseils de Narcissa et Bellatrix black.

****

Personnages: 

*Serpentard:

Sévérus Snape 6° année

Bellatrix Black 6° année

Narcissa Black 7° années

Rudolfus Lestrange 6° année

Lucius Malefoy 7° année

Regulus Black4° années

Mc Nair7° année

*Griffondor:

Lili Evans6° année

Remus Lupin 6° année 

Sirius black 6° année

James Potter 6° année

Peter Pettigrow6° année

*figurants:

Le reste de l'école 

Mention spéciale à l'équipe de la gazette de Poudlard 

*Professeur (et personnel éducatif):

M.A. Dumbledore directeur

M.D. Darf (Dédé) concierge

Mme O. Hook bibliothécaire

M. G. Roos infirmier

Melle M. Mc Gonnagal métamorphose, directrice de Griffondor

M. P. Clément DCFM, directeur de serpentard

Melle L. Harmony potion

M. T. Brahé astronomie

****

disclamer: rien n'est à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter. Toute cette aberration est le fruit de mon imagination. Pardon à J.K.Rowling.


	2. prologue

Les souvenirs sont entre souvenir

La narration est entre[ texte]

Les notes de l'auteur sont entre /* nda */

****

Prologue:

[Sévérus Snape entra dans la salle commune des serpentard en claquant la porte et en poussant un cri de rage]

****

Sévérus: Aahhhh!!! (Soupir) hum! Hum! Ça va mieux!

[Les premières et deuxièmes années présent s'enfuirent en courrant, les autres, habituer, continuèrent ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'est à dire pas grand chose. Narcissa et Bellatrix étaient assise devant la cheminée, Lucius lisait le journal, Mc Nair se curait les ongles avec un poignard et Rudolfus jouait aux échecs avec Regulus.]

****

Bellatrix: Qu'est ce que mon très cher cousin et sa bande de griffi dégénéré t'on encore fait?

****

Sévérus: Comment sait-tu que c'est lui?

****

Bellatrix: c'est toujours lui… ou Potter, au choix… et puis vu ta tête ce n'est pas difficile à deviner. Allez, vient donc me raconter ce qui ne va pas mon petit Sévi.

****

Sévérus[bougon]: arrête de m'appeler comme ça!

[il s'assit dans un fauteuil prés d'elle]

****

Bellatrix: Alors… qu'est ce que le vilain méchant Sirius Black a fait à ce pauvre petit Sévi-chou!

****

Sévérus: arrête de te moquer de moi ce n'est pas drôle!

****

Narcissa: Voyons Sévérus aucun de nous n'oserait faire une chose pareil nous sommes des serpentard pas de minable petit griffondor de seconde zone… raconte-nous.

****

Sévérus: Cet abruti a encore réussi à me faire coller avec McGonnagal alors que c'est lui qui à commencer et bien sur lui s'en sort sans aucune punition, c'est moi qui trinque, comme toujours…Je sais plus quoi faire, on dirait que tous ce que je lui dis lui passent au-dessus, je sais qu'il est lent à comprendre mais là! … Il m'énerve!

****

Bellatrix: Depuis le temps il doit être immunisé à tes sarcasmes…ne me regarde pas comme ça… c'est pas ma faute si tu lui as déjà tout sortit …

****

Sévérus: (soupir) je jure qu'un jour je me vengerais… dés que j'aurais trouvé comment.

****

Bellatrix: tu devrais lui prendre quelque chose à quoi il tien beaucoup.

****

Mc.Nair: je peux lui prendre sa tête si tu veux!

****

Sévérus: …! O-°!

****

Béllatrix: il n'en vau pas la peine, vraiment pas la peine… et tu te ferrais renvoyer… non… il faut lui prendre quelque chose à laquelle il est très attaché!

****

Narcissa: comme sa petite amie? …Hum! , oui… il te suffirait juste de la séduire…

****

Sévérus: Quoi? Sa petite… cette sang de bourbe?

****

Narcissa: Tu n'es pas obliger d'être sincère. Tu l'attire juste dans tes filets et une foi qu'elle a laissé tomber l'autre idiot … tu la jette comme une vielle chaussette.

[les garçons, sauf Sévérus, éclatent de rire]

****

Lucius: Et bien… Ce n'est pas gagné!

****

Bellatrix: Pourquoi? C'est un très bons plans … tu es géniale grande sœur!

****

Narcissa: Merci.

****

Lucius: Comment vous dire ça… hum! … Je vois mal Sévérus séduire une fille, même une sang de bourbe comme celle là… Navrés Sev… mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois réellement ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de tombeur.

****

Regulus: Surtout face à mon frère.

****

Rudolfus: Tu ne fais pas le poids… ou alors avec beaucoup d'entraînement.

****

Sévérus: Une potion serait beaucoup plus simple.

****

Belatrix: Trop … Ce genre de potion est prohibé et si tu es pris avec tu va passer un sale car d'heure. Surtout avec la vielle Harmony… Elle flaire ce truc à des kilomètres… vielle griffi coincé.

****

Lucius: ne T'inquiète pas Sev…Lestrange, McNair et moi on va t'aider.

****

Rudolfus: Va-y avoir du boulot!

****

McNair: Chirurgie esthétique?

****

Regulus:Je t'aiderais aussi… Je pourrais détourné l'attention de Sirius quand tu parlera à sa copine…

****

Sévérus(penaud): Y'a pas une autre solution?

****

Narcissa:Tu pourrait le séduire lui… et le jeté après…

****

Sévérus: Je croie que je préfère encore la sang de bourbe.

****

Lucius: Ah! … L'amour….

****

Sévérus: Ta gueule!

****

Lucius: Eh! Tu me parle sur un autre ton microbe! J'accepte de te donner des conseils moi le grand Lucius Malefoy… élu cinq années de suite sex-symbol de Poudlard…

****

Sévérus: Ca va! On a compris …Je ne suis pas rassuré… bon! Qu'on en finisse!

****

Rudolfus: T'inquiète on est sur l'affaire!

****

Lucius: Ah! Mais ce genre de chose demande beaucoup de temps mon jeune apprenti.

****

Rudolfus: Plus a certain qu'a d'autre.

****

Lucius: Je sais… je suis irrésistible personne ne peut battre mon recors de la fille la plus vite emballé! N'est ce pas ma chérie?

[il essai d'embrasser Narcissa]

****

Narcissa: quand tes chevilles auront dégonflé … chéri!

****

[Pendant ce temps chez les griffondor.]

[Sirius, James et Remus rentrèrent de la bibliothèque avec plusieurs livres. Lili aidait Peter à faire ses devoirs… Sirius s'avançât vers eux et posât ses livres sur la table.]

****

Sirius: voilà les livres que vous avez commandaient mademoiselle.

[Et il embrassa Lili passionnément. Peter sourit, Remus détourna les yeux gênés une lueur de regret brûlant au fon d'eux et James lança en rigolant.]

****

James: dites donc les tourtereaux sa ne vous dérangerez pas de faire ça en privé… c'est un lieu public ici… regardez, vous allez faire rougir ce pauvre Moony… Tu n'as pas honte de lui faire ça Sirius.

[Tout en parlant, il avait posé ses livres avec ceux de Sirius et passé un bras autour des épaules de Remus qui était désormais écarlate. Celui ci se dégagea, posa à son tour ses livres sur la table et s'assit à coté de Peter en fixant un point prés de ses pieds.]

****

Peter:Vous êtes bien gai… vous avez croiser ce pleurnichard de snivellus

/* il y a comme qui dirait une répétition dans la frase précédente*/

****

Sirius:Et comment

****

Lili: (ce dégageant de l'étreinte de son petit ami) qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait à ce pauvre Sévérus…Et je suppose que toi tu n'as rien fais pour les en empêcher Remus.

[Le dit Remus ne savait plus où se mettre]

****

James: Mais non… rien de grave… faut pas te faire de bille Evans… il est toujours vivant, et il n'a même pas finit à l'infirmerie.

****

Lili:Mais…

[elle regarda Sirius avec insistance]

****

Sirius:il a juste une retenue avec la vielle McGo…

****

Lili: Vous n'en ratiez pas une… mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a fait pour que vous vous acharniez ainsi?

****

Sirius: heu! Bien…

****

James: (en chantonnant)

__

c'est un serpentard

Qui fait de la magie noire

La place de ce cafard

C'est dans une poubelle ou au bord du trottoir 

C'est pour ça qu'il pleurniche dans le noir…

****

Lili: ça sufi Potter! Un jour ça va finir par vous attirer des problèmes.

****

Sirius: (en l'enlaçant) On ferra attention.

****

**********************************************************

Et voilà c'est finit pour le prologue. Review please!


	3. essai numéro un: la métode Lucius

Les souvenirs sont entre _souvenir_

La narration est entre[ texte]

Les notes de l'auteur sont entre /* nda */

****

Essais n°1: La méthode Lucius(l'audacieux)

[A la bibliothèque]

/*Les souvenirs de ce chapitre sont les conseils que Lucius a donnés à Sévérus. */

[Sévérus se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers Lili qui cherchait un livre dans la section des sortilèges. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que la voie était libre. James et cet idiot de Peter n'étaient pas dans les environs. Bellatrix s'occupait de Remus et Regulus et Rudolfus tenaient Sirius à l'écart. Il soupira résigné; il n'avait jamais autant souhaité que Sirius ou James surgisse sur son chemin pour le provoquer… mais là il n'avait plus le chois, il devait y aller. Il pris son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers Lili qui essayait d'atteindre un livre sur la plus haute étagère. Il le prit et le lui tendit avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

/* si, si, il en est capable; Lucius l'a entraîné! */]

****

Sévérus: Tien!

****

Lili: Merci… Snape? Qu'est ce que tu veux?

__

Pour séduire une fille c'est à la foi très simple et très compliquée… surtout pour toi… enfin…commence par engager la conversation sur un sujet banal; met la en confiance…

****

Sévérus: Rien… juste t'aider. Tu étudie les sortilèges?

****

Lili: tu es sur que ça va?

__

Montre-lui qu'elle t'intéresse … que tu n'as pas peur qu'on vous voit ensemble…

****

Sévérus: Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien.

__

Travaille la au corps … tout passe par le regard, la gestuelle, la voie… soit sensuelle…

****

Sévérus: Je peux te conseiller certain livre si tu veux.

[Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur une étagère de la bibliothèque la fixant au font des yeux sans ce départir de son sourire.]

****

Lili: Euh! … Snape?

****

Sévérus: Oui?

[ Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille lui frôlant la joue au passage. Lili frissonna. Il se penchât vers elle quand Mme Hook, la bibliothécaire arriva.]

****

Mme Hook: Monsieur Snape! Veuillez laisser cette jeune fille tranquille s'il vous plait! C'est une bibliothèque ici… et non un lieu pour exercer vos mauvais tours.

****

Sévérus(d'une voie innocente): Mais je ne faisais rien de mal madame.

****

Mme Hook: Mais oui…. C'est cela!

[Lili profita de la situation pour s'esquiver, perplexe quant au comportement de Sévérus qui était vraiment étrange aujourd'hui. Sévérus la regarda s'éloigner et quitter la bibliothèque en compagnie de Sirius et de Remus, ce dernier étant visiblement secoué. Étrange. Il s'excusa auprès d la bibliothécaire et rejoignis Regulus, Rudolfus et Bellatrix qui avait l'air très fier d'elle.]

****

Rudolfus: Alors?

****

Sévérus: Alors? … Rien.

****

Rudolfus: rien? T'est vraiment pas doué !

****

Sévérus: C'est à cause de la bibliothécaire… elle est arrivée au mauvais moment.

****

Bellatrix:Tu veux dire que j'ai fait tout ça pour rien…

****

Mme Hook: Ceci est une bibliothèque, jeune gens et non un salon de thé. Si vous voulez discuter, je vous prierais donc de rejoindre votre salle commune!

[ Les quatre jeunes gens sortir. Une foi dans le couloir…]

****

Sévérus: Tu voulais dire quoi tout à l'heure Bellatrix?

****

Bellatrix: Je me plaignais de ce que j'ai été obligé de faire pour t'aider… apparemment a n'a pas servi à grand chose. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu ne rien faire.

****

Sévérus: ???

****

Rudolfus: Personne ne t'y a forcé… et puis, ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tant que ça tout à l'heure!

****

Bellatrix: Serais-tu jaloux? Comme c'est mignon! Mais sache que je n'ai pas fait ça de gaieté de cœur, c'était uniquement dans le but d'aider Sev…

****

Rudolfus:C'est cela …oui…

****

Sévérus: Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin?

****

Regulus: Elle a embrassé Lupin, le pauvre il ne savait plus où se mettre.

****

Bellatrix: Comment cella, le pauvre, il a été extrêmement chanceux que je lui accorde cet infini honneur. Et si tu dois plaindre quelqu'un, c'est moi, après tout c'est moi qui ai dû embrasser un griffondor. Oh! Désolé Sev j'avais oublié que tu allais aussi y passer, aller maintenant je pourrais te soutenir pleinement!

[Sévérus la regarda septique, Rudolfus boudait dans son coin et Bellatrix continua d'avancer silencieusement d'un air rêveur.]

__

/* le passage qui va suivre est le souvenir de Bellatrix à propos de ce qui c'est passé dans la bibliothèque*/

[Bellatrix s'approcha de Remus tout doucement; l'acculant contre un mur. Elle lui passa une main tout doucement sur la joue, l'autre s'appuyant sur son torse, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Remus, mal a l'aise, ne bougeait plus.]

****

Bellatrix: embrasse-moi comme tu l'embrasserais lui! /* merci Matrix*/

****

Remus:Mais… je…

****

Bellatrix: Allez… ne te fais pas prier… je sais que tu en meurs d'envie… et puis… je lui ressemble un peut… non?

****

Remus: Comment? Comment sait-tu cela?

****

Bellatrix: Ce n'est un secret pour personne voyons.

[ Elle essaya de l'embrasser.]

****

Remus: Non… je ne peux pas!

****

Bellatrix: Comme c'est mignon… Il veut lui rester fidèle alors qu'il n'a aucune chance… aller… j'ai pas toute la journée… laisse le grand méchant loup te manger mon agneau..

[Remus commença à rire. Bellatrix le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa passionnément. Il ne bougea plus, comme pétrifié … il n'osait pas la repousser. Après tout, le dernier qui l'avait fait c'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine.]

****

Bellatrix: Tu pourrais y mettre du tien.

[ Une lueur dangereuse passa dans ses yeux et elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses poignets. Remus soupira, ferma les yeux et l'embrassa, imaginant que c'était l'objet de ses désirs qui était devant lui. Au bout de quelques minutes il rompit ce baiser.]

****

Bellatrix: Waou! … Et bien… le petit griffi cache bien son jeu! 

****

Regulus: Ca va Bellatrix? Tu m'as l'air bien rêveuse.

****

Bellatrix(émergeant de ses pensées ): Oui? Euh! … Rien, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

*********************************************************************

****

Première entracte: leçon de drague numéro une: l'attitude

[Lucius et Sévérus sont dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année.]

****

Lucius: Bon…Si tu veux séduire, il va d'abord falloir travailler ta façon d'être.

****

Sévérus: Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma façon d'être?

****

Lucius: trop prude et trop agressif … les filles n'aiment pas trop ça en général. Et tu me feras le plaisir de te laver les cheveux et de te les peigner!

****

Sévérus: Et! Tu insinue quoi par-là?

****

Lucius: Tu écoute le maître et tu te tais! L'uniforme c'est pas trop top pour draguer mais on pas trop le choix. Bon… bon …bon. Voyons ton regard.

[Sévérus lui lance son regard noir, celui là même qui avait fait s'évanouir plusieurs Poursoufle de première année.]

****

Lucius: Et ben, c'est pas gagné! Non! Sévérus… pas celui là! T 'est sensé la séduire, pas la tuer… regarde… comme ça.

[ Et Lucius plongea son regard dans celui de Sévérus, un regard tendre au fond duquel on percevait un profond désir. Sévérus recula jusqu'au mur. Lucius se rapprocha de lui, posa ses mains de chaque coté de son visage tout en rapprochant le sien. Sévérus dégluti péniblement.]

****

Sévérus: T'est sur que ça va Lucius?

****

Lucius: Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien.

[ Sévérus dégluti à nouveau. Lucius passa ses doits le long de la mâchoire de Sévérus, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il approcha encore son visage de celui de Sévérus qui ne pu réprimer un frisson. Lucius replaça une mèche de cheveux de son « élève » derrière son oreille et approcha encore. Leurs deux visages n'étant qu'a quelque millimètre l'un de l'autre; le regard bleus acier plongé dans celui d'ébène. Sévérus plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Lucius afin de garder une certaine distance entre eux.]

****

Lucius: C'est comme ça que tu dois la regarder.

[Lucius recula au grand soulagement de Sévérus.]

****

Lucius: Aller, à ton tour, essaye!

*********************************************************************

****

Fin du chapitre

***


	4. essai numéro deux: la métode lestrange

Les souvenirs sont entre souvenir

La narration est entre[ texte]

Les notes de l'auteur sont entre /* nda */

****

Réponce a la review: ( J'ai eu une review, j'ai eu une réview, faite pété le champomie!!!)

Cerri cherry: merci pour ta review; et puisque tu l'as réclamé voici la suite.

Essais n°2: la méthode Lestrange 

/* les souvenirs sont ceux que Sévérus a des conseils de Rudolfus Lestrange*/

[Trois jour était passé depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque. Sévérus n'en revenaient toujours pas qu'il avait réussi à faire ça. Trois jours, c'était le temps que Bellatrix et Rudolfus avaient mis à le convaincre de repasser à l'action. Cette fois ci ils suivraient le plan de Rudolfus, que ce dernier avait qualifié d'imparable. C'était simple, Sévérus irait parler à Lili dans le couloir menant à l'aile sud Est du château alors qu'elle sortirait de son cour d'arithmentie pendant que Rudolfus, Lucius et Bellatrix se posteraient à l'entré du couloir pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Mc Nair et Narcissa s'occuperaient de l'autre côté du couloir. 

Tout allait bien ce passer, n'est ce pas? Sévérus avait l'impression d'être encore plus anxieux que la dernière fois. Il inspira profondément et leva les yeux vers le couloir devant lui. Elle arrivait, marchant calmement à quelque pas devant James et Remus, le nez plongé dans ses notes de cour. Soudain sans aucun bruit Mc Nair surgit derrière Remus et l'entraînât dans un escalier dérobé à la vue de tous par une tapisserie. En même temps Narcissa stupefixa James et l'emmena magiquement un peut plus loin, le tout le plus silencieusement possible. Sans réfléchir, comme un automate, Sévérus se dirigea vers Lili et lui fonça dedans.]

****

Sévérus et Lili: (en même temps) excuse-moi…

[Lili resta interdite. Sévérus Snape venait de s'excuser!]

****

Sévérus: Je suis désolé; je ne t'avais pas vue… euh! … Désolé.

[Elle n'avait pas rêvé; mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait cette semaine, il avait avalé une potion d'amabilité? Et maintenant le voilà qui ramassait les feuilles qu'elle avait fait tomber et les lui rendait.]

****

Sévérus: Tien … je suis vraiment désolé.

****

Lili: Merci… tu es sur que ça va?

****

Sévérus: (qui jusqu'à présent avait évité de la regarder, la regarde dans les yeux avec un petit sourire triste) oui, très bien … et toi?

****

Lili: Bien.

__

Quoi qu'il arrive reste toi-même ! Simple. Essaye en premiers lieux d'engager la conversation. Sur n'importe qu'elle sujet. Même sur la vie sexuelle des veracrasse de Birmanie s'il le faut. Mais parle lui et par pitié essaye d'avoir l'air amical. 

****

Sévérus: Euh! … Hum! … Et tu fais quoi là?

****

Lili: Je vais en cour de soin aux créatures magiques.

****

Sévérus: A, oui… il paraît que le prof a reçu de nouveau veracrasse de birmanie.

****

Lili: Pardon? 

****

Sévérus: Euh! …

****

Lili: Tu es sur que ça va… t'a l'air un peut bizarre.

__

Et si ça marche pas n'hésite pas a versé quelques larmes; les filles adorent les gars sensibles. Sa marche à tous les coups… sa doit venir de leur instinct maternel. 

****

Sévérus:Euh… ça doit être le surmenage …

__

Mais fait qu'en même pas trop dans le sentimentalisme, ça aurait l'air un peut louche et elle se posera des questions. 

****

Lili: Tu es sur? Tu devrais peut être aller voir M. Roos. Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton état normal.

****

Sévérus: Je vais très bien. De toute façon je doute qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour m'aider… mais peut être que toi?

****

Lili:Euh…

****

Sévérus: (en détournant les yeux) Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes

****

Lili: Ah! Je vois….

****

Sévérus: Ah-bon?

****

Lili: hum! … Comment dire ça? Écoute… si cette fille ne veut pas de toi, c'est pas si grave… tu t'en remettras, va!

[Sévérus rougit violemment et détourna son regard.]

****

Lili: Il semblerait que j'ai vu juste… ( elle soupira et regarda sa montre) je suis désolé, mais faut vraiment que j'aille en cour… et puis, je ne pence pas être la personne la mieux placé pour t'aider avec tes problèmes de cœur. Tu devrais plutôt en parler avec l'un de tes amis.

****

Sévérus:Mais…

__

Au pire… mais vraiment en dernier recours, tu lui joue la crise de nerf; la dépression nerveuse …le petit animal égaré et effrayé au milieu de la jungle hostile …

[ Lili commença à partir mais il la retint par le bras.]

****

Sévérus: Attend … s'il te plaît.

****

Lili: Faut que j'y aille ou je vais finir par être en retard.

__

Pour pleurer de façon convaincante imagine Mc Gonagal en bikini en train de courir vers toi. 

[Sévérus retint un cri de frayeur et étrangla un sanglot au font de sa gorge. Il tomba à genoux en tremblant sans lui lâcher la main.]

****

Sévérus: S'il te plaît… reste…

****

Lili:Sévérus…

[ Soudain Peter, surgit de nul part et ne prêtant aucune attention à Sévérus qui était à genoux, s'adressa à Lili.]

****

Peter: Lili…Lili… Ah! T'est là!

****

Lili: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

****

Peter: C'est Sirius, il s'est battu en duel avec Malefoy et Lestrange. Et si le concierge n'était pas arrivé…

****

Lili: Où est -il? Il va bien?

****

Peter: M. Dédé? Très bien.

****

Lili: pas lui… Sirius!

****

Peter: Ah! Mieux que les deux autres … Euh! … Mais il est quand même à l'infirmerie. Tu ne saurais pas où sont James et Remus?

****

Lili: Ils étaient derrière moi tout à l'heure… mais on les cherchera plus tard.

[ Lili et Peter partirent laissant Sévérus seul au milieu du couloir. Celui-ci soupira émettant un son à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et le constat d'un nouvel échec. Narcissa et Mc Nair apparurent à ses coté.]

****

Mc Nair: Encore raté?

[C'était plus une constatation qu'une véritable question.]

****

Sévérus: mouais! Au moins il semblerait que Lucius et Rudolfus aient réussi leur coup.

****

Narcissa: En parlant d'eux. On devrait peut être aller voir comment ils vont. Mon très cher cousin est quand même l'un des meilleurs au club de duel; et comme aucun d'eux n'est très porté sur les affrontements directs… je n'imagine même pas dans quel état on va les récupérer.

****

Sévérus: Grognons? Surtout si Lucius a abîmé sa manucure.

[Narcissa partie d'un grand éclat de rire et tous les trois ce dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.]

****

******************************************************************

/*pour ceux et celles qui ceux demandent ce qui est arrivé à Remus et à James. */

****

/***Remus***/

[Mc Nair surgit silencieusement derrière Remus tel un prédateur, son ombre le recouvrant quelques secondes. D'un geste rapide il le bâillonna d'une main et de l'autre il le traîna de force derrière une tapisserie.]

****

Mc Nair: Un geste de travers, un cri et tu va souffrir. Avance!

[Remus soupira et avança sans discuter.]

****

Mc Nair: Je t'ai dit de ne pas faire de bruit.

****

Remus: C'est juste que je suis soulagé que ce ne soit pas Bellatrix.

[Mc Nair eu un sourire carnassier.]

****

Mc Nair: Par contre elle, elle sera ravie de te revoir… allez, avance!

[Remus trembla et devin très pale. Ils débouchaient en haut des escaliers et là, appuyé nonchalamment contre un mur, ce tenait Bellatrix Black. Remus retint un gémissement de terreur, cette fille était effrayante. Et plus encore quand elle le regardait de cette façon. On aurait dit un fauve prés à ce jeter sur sa proie.]

****

Bellatrix: Et bien mon agneau… tu t'es bien vite enfuis la dernière foi et… je me suis dit… qu'on pourrait peut être…

[Remus regarda frénétiquement autour de lui cherchant une chance de salut; mais Mc Nair lui coupait tout espoir de retraite. Bellatrix jubilait de le voir paniquer.]

****

Bellatrix: Finir ce que l'on avait commencé la dernière foi.

[ Elle s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue du bout des doits. Remus gémit de terreur. Tout à coup un groupe de Poursoufle sorti de l'une des salles. Remus sauta sur l'occasion et s'enfuit en courant. Il courut sans s'arrêter ni même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière jusqu'à sa salle commune où il entra et s'effondra soulagé. Elle ne viendrait jamais le chercher là. Il l'avait échappé belle.] 

****

/***James***/

[Narcissa stupefixa James rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, enchaînant rapidement un sortilège de lévitation pour que le bruit de son corps tombant sur le sol n'alerte pas Lili Evans. Quoique, plongé dans sa lecture comme elle l'était, elle ne risquerait pas de remarquer un troupeau d'éléphant dansant le lac des cygnes à coté d'elle. Enfin, elle avait des choses à dire à James et c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Elle le conduisit donc jusqu'à un couloir isolé.]

**Narcissa: **Enervatum.

****

James: Que… Narcissa … Je peux savoir ce qui te prend?

****

Narcissa: ts! , ts, tss… ne me parle pas sur ce ton. (Elle lui sourit) Autrefois ça ne te déplaisait pas trop que je prenne les devants.

[Elle se rapproche de lui.]

****

Narcissa: Alors dit moi, mon très cher James… Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué?

****

James: Autant qu'une bonne grippe.

****

Narcissa: (posant ses mains sur son torse) Tu ne disais pas ça avant. 

****

James: (la repoussant) J'étais jeune et j'ai fait une connerie.

****

Narcissa: (fixant le sol) Alors c'est comme ça que tu considère ce qu'il y a eu entre nous.

****

James: Écoute… ce qu'il y a eu ne veut rien dire. C'était purement physique. Je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais. Oublie moi et cesse de me faire chier avec cette histoire.

****

Narcissa: (ce jetant dans ces bras.) On était pourtant bien ensemble.

****

James: Arête!

[Il lui prend les deux mains et la repousse gentiment. Narcissa s'approche à nouveau et essaye de l'embrasser.]

****

Narcissa: Pourquoi? Tu aime ça pourtant, non?

****

James: Je t'ai dit d'arrêter … De toute façon tu es avec Malefoy maintenant…. 

****

Narcissa: (avec colère) Je m'en fou de lui. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de m'ajouter à son tableau de chasse et de m'exposer comme un trophée. (Plus doucement) C'est avec toi que je veux être.

[Elle passe ses bras autour de son coup.]

****

James:Non… Je…

[Elle l'embrasse, il la repousse.]

****

James: Arête! Laisse-moi… tout est finit.

**Narcissa:** (son ton devient dur et froid) Comme tu voudras mais ne Vien pas te plaindre plus tard.

[Elle se retourna et partie sans un mot. James la regarda s'éloigner puis se dirigea dans la direction opposée.]

*************************************************************************

****

2° entractes: la leçon de drague n°2: le baisé; 

__

[ Lucius et Sévérus sont dans le dortoir des garçons de serpentard.]

****

Lucius: Bon Sev… maintenant que tu as maîtrisé l'attitude il est temps de passé au niveau supérieur: Le baisé.

****

Sévérus: Euh! … Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé.

****

Lucius: Mais si…ça me fait plaisir… Bon! Assit toi, on va commencer.

(Sévérus s'assis à contre cœur.)

__

Et comme je le dis toujours, rien ne vaut la pratique.

(Sévérus essaye de s'enfuir mais Lucius le retient et le plaqua contre lui.)

__

Pas si vite Casanova… tu ne va pas t'en tirer comme ça. J'Ai dit que je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais et je le ferais. Bien! On va commencer tout doucement. Ne soit pas si crispé, je ne vais pas te manger.

[Lucius posa une main sur la nuque de Sévérus et passa son autre bras autour de sa taille. Sévérus posa timidement ses mains sur son torse et le blond déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres.]

****

Lucius: Tu voies, ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

****

Sévérus: Non.

****

Lucius: Bien! Continuons!

[Lucius approcha à nouveau ses lèvres de celle de Sévérus et lui donna un baisé un peut plus appuyé, puis un autre et encore un autre. Sévérus ferma les yeux et ce détendit. Lucius en profita pour approfondi ses baisés, passant dort sa langue langoureusement sur les lèvres de son « élève » puis lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sévérus entrouvrit la bouche pour pousser un soupir de contentement et son partenaire en profita pour y introduire sa langue. Surprit le plus jeune eu un mouvement de recul mais Lucius le maintint contre lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Finalement Sévérus se laissa faire, commencent même à répondre à son baisés, timidement d'abord puis avec de plus en plus d'assurance. Il lui passa un bras autours du coup et Lucius rompit le baisé.]

****

Lucius: Et bien! Tu apprends vite

****

Sévérus: Je croie que je n'ai pas très bien comprit ce que tu fessais avec ta langue. Je pence que j'ai besoin d'un autre exemple.

[Lucius souri et l'embrassa pour la troisième foi. Ce coup ci Sévérus lui répondit passionnément faisant lier ces doits dans la longue chevelure de Lucius. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit tout en continuant à s'embraser. C'est à ce moment là que Narcissa entra.]

Narcissa: Sa va les gars? Je ne vous dérange pas trop? Dit moi, Lucius chéris, je croie que tu prends trop à cœur ton rôle de prof… 

[Les deux garçons la regardèrent gêné. Narcissa sorti. ]

****

Lucius: Attend ma chérie je peu tout t'expliquer.

[Et il partit en courant à sa suite.]

****

*fin du chapitre*


	5. essai numéro trois: la métode mc nair

Les souvenir sont entre souvenirPRIVATE 

La narration est entre[ texte]

Les notes de l'auteur sont entre /*  nda */

**Vous l'atendiez avec impatience alors voici pour votre plus grands plaisir: la suite!**

**Et merci infiniment pour vos review ; je suis très contente que ça vous plaise.**

**Essais n****°****3: la metode Mc Nair**

[C'était le dernier cour avant les vacances de printemps. Potion. Le cour préféré des élèves de sisiemme année avec leur très chère professeur, Miss Harmony, qui semblai n'avoir d'autre but dans la vie que de pourir celle de ses élèves. Elle avait tout de la vielle fille grincheuse qui se vange de la vie sur ses élèves; la seule chose que Sévérus espérait c'est que si un jour il devenait professeur il ne serait pas comme elle.

             Il retint une grimace et détourna ses yeux de la vielle femme qui inscrivait la liste des ingrédiant pour la potion qu'ils allaient préparer aujourd'hui au tableau. Cette potion était plutôt difficile à réaliser et demandait beaucoup de concentration mais il estimait pouvoir la faire sans trop de problème. néanmoins il aurait quand même préféré que Rudolfus soit là pour lui passer les ingrédians. Ça fessait plus d'une semaine maintenant que lui et Lucius étaient à l'infirmerie. Black n'y était pas allé de main morte. 

            Il leva les yeux vers la table où celui ci était assi en compagnie de Lili. Lili et sa longue chevelure rousse ondulant dans son dot; son sourire qui ferait fondre un iceberg, et dont les mérites était vanté sur la moitier des mur des toilette des garcons au troisième étage. Et voilà que cet idiot de Black lui dit quelque chose à l'oreil et elle lui sourie de plus belle.             Sévérus soupira et s'administra mentalement une centaine de baffe. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et qu'il en finisse au plus vite avec cette histoire. Ce soir même si possible. Il fallait qu'il en parle avec Bellatrix; il avait besoin d'elle pour éloigner les maraudeurs. Il atendit donc que le professeur Harmony soit partie réprimander Potter et Lupin pour leur potion au effet toujours plus innatendu les uns que les autres mais en aucun as en raport avec le cour. Aujourd'huit une vapeur aux couleurs psycadelique s'élevais de leur chaudron  en difusant Love me do des Beatles. Comment avait elle pu les accepter dans le cour de potion avancé? Enfin , c'était pas ses oignons. Il profita donc que la prof soit occupé avec les griffondors pour parlé de son projet avec Bellatrix qui était assise devant lui. ] 

**Sévérus:**Bellatrix?

**Bellatrix:** Oui mon chou?

**Sévérus:**Tu croi que tu pourrais me donner un coup de main pour me débarrassé des griffi à la fin du cour? Je croi qu'il est lus que temps d'en finir avec cette histoire¼ je veu dire¼ avec Evans.

**Bellatrix:**Je suis ravie de te l'entendre dire¼ tu a un peu trop attendu mais c'est pas grave . Tu a pris la bonne dessision. T'inquiète, je prend la situation en main.

[elle eu un sourire sadique.]

**Sévérus:**J'en viendrait presque à les pleindre.

**Bellatrix: **Hein?

**Sévérus:**Rien.

[Et Sévérus retourna à sa potion , non sans cessé de jeté des coup d'œil discret au griffondor et à Lili en particulier. Pendant ce temps Bellatrix prépare la diversion cuvée spécial griffondor. Comment piéger les maraudeur sans blesser Remus qui dessidement était bien trop mignon pour qu'on l'abime. Et dire que son cœur était déjà pris par c rustre qui ne verrait jamais plus qu'un simple amis en lui.

            Elle se tourna vers son voisin, William, un serdaigle de leur année qu'elle obligeait à travailler à sa place en échange de son silence sur une certaine afaire qui ne devait pas être ébruité, et sourie de façon maciavélique. /* sait-elle faire autre chose?*/ Elle avait un plan.]

**Bellatrix:**Dis-moi, William, tu fait quoi après les cours?

**William:**Rien de spécial¼ Enfin ¼ euh¼ me regarde pas comme ça, pitié ¼

**Bellatrix:**Bien! J'ai un petit servisse à te demander.

**William:**On est en vacance la semaine prochaine. Laisse-moi au moin la soirée, je ferrait tes devoirs plus tard promis¼

**Bellatrix:**C'est pas pour ça!

**William:** Ah!¼ je ne veux rien avoir à faire dans tes combines¼

**Bellatrix:**William, mon petit william; tu ne voudrais quand même pas que tout le monde aprenne ce que tu fait avec la prof de nécromencie? Surtout pas son mari¼

**William:**Je ferrai tout ce que tu veux¼ mais par pitié¼ ne dis rien ¼

**Bellatrix:**Bien! Tu vois que tu est resonnable. De toute façon ça ne prendra pas longtemps; un car d'heure tout au plus.

**William: **(avec un soupir) Très bien.

**Bellatrix:**Voilà mon plan!

****

[Pendant que Bellatrix échafaudait la diversion avec ce pauvre William; Sévérus préparait sa potion. Mais il ne cessait d'être distré par un certaine griffondor qui accaparait son esprit . Bizarrement cette foie la panique ne l'envahissait pas; il était même étrangement calme quand a la prochaine confrontation. Ça devait être les vapeur de potion.]

**Professeur Harmony: **Hum! Hum!

[Sévérus ne broncha pas.]

**Professeur Harmony: **Monsieur Snape! Pouvez-vous m'espliquer ceci?

**Sévérus:** (surpris) Euh¼ je¼

**Professeur Harmony: **De quel couleur est votre potion je vous prie?

**Sévérus:**Euh¼ rose?

**Professeur Harmony: **Et de quel couleur devrait -elle être?

**Sévérus:**Argent

**Professeur Harmony: **Bien votre cerveau atrofié n'est pas totalement hors servisse. J'attend des esplications.

**Sévérus:**Je devais être un peu distrait¼ je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

**Professeur Harmony: **Un peu? Le mot est faible¼ le printemps s'en prendrait-il à vos hormones, monsieur Snape? A moin que ce ne soit ce parfin de vacance que l'on sent flotter à l'aproche de la fin du cour? Quoi qu'il en soit vou n'avez pas préparé une potion de Ejectio Daemonis Lymphatus . Auriez-vous donc l'obligeance de bien vouloir me dire ce que vous aviez l'intemsion de faire?

**Sévérus:**Je l'ignore mademoiselle.

**Professeur Harmony: **Ce que vous avez fait peut être?

**Sévérus:**Je ne sait pas, professeur.

**Professeur Harmony: **Moi je vais vous le dire. Il semblerait, ma foie, que , contrairement ce à quoi vous nous aviez habitué, vous soyez aussi stupide que vos petit camarades. Aux vu de la consistance et de la couleur de votre ¼ mixture, dirons-nous, je peu vous assurer que vous ne faites pas la diférence entre une plume d'aigle et de colombe, le sang de dragon et celui de sucube, ou entre les bris de miroir et la pousière de fée. Mais plus grave encore , il semblerait que vous ne distinguer même pas une épine d'un pétale de rose. Vous me décevait beaucoup monsieur Snape, un tel manque de disernement aurait pu avoir de grave concequence. Êtes-vous sur de vouloir rejoindre l'institue Nicolas Flamel à la fin de vos études ici? Si vous êtes dans l'incapacité de différencier un filtre d'amour d'une potion de révocation démoniaque je me devrait de ne pas appuyer votre candidature¼Je vous demanderez donc de bien vouloir vider ce chodron, jeune homme, et vous serait en retenu lundi soir.

**Sévérus:**Mais¼

**Professeur Harmony: **Les filtres d'amour sont strictement illégal. Estimez-vous heureux que la sanction ne soit pas plus lourde qu'une retenue pendant les vacances scolaires¼ (au reste de la classe.) Le cour est finis pour aujourd'hui. Pour la prochaine fois vous me ferrait six parchemin sur les effets de la potion sur les démons majeur du troisième niveau de la dimention de la gehène.

[Sévérus vida son chaudron, rangea ses affaires et sorti de la salle. Mais il fut bien vite rattrapé par Potter et Black]

**James:**Alors, comme ça le pauvre snivellus est collé parce qu'il n'a pas réussi sa potion? C'est pas bien ça Snivellus. Tu va te faire gronder.

**Sévérus:**La ferme Potter!

**James:**Mais c'est qu'il est teigneux le petit chien-chien à notre maître empoisonneuse. Ta vraiment de la veine d'être son préféré. Si ça avait été moi qui avait préparé un filtre d'amour elle aurait essayé de me virer de l'école. Et en plus tu fait ça en cour. Non seulement t'est moche et tu pue, mais en plus t'est vraiment trop con.

**Sirius:**Arète tu va le faire pleuré. Au fait tu pencait à qui  pour fabriquer ça? C'est pas que ça m'interresse mais faudrait quand même prévenir la pauvre victime¼

[ Sévérus ce retint de lui hurlé que c'était pour sa copine. Furieux, il se retourna et s'aprétta à partir dans une autre direction quand Bellatrix lui fit signe que tout été pré. Le couloir été presque vide hormis Sévérus, Bellatrix, Lili, Remus, James, Sirius et William. Ce dernier avait profité de la dispute pour faire tombé des petit morceau d'os autour de James et Sirius et s'éloigné en prononcant une incantation à voie basse. 

            Sans atendre le ressultat Bellatrix empoigna Remus et le traîna le plus loin possible. Sévérus, l'imitant , pris Lili par la main et partit en courant. Jettant un dernier coup d'œil il vit James et Sirius au prise avec une sorte de squelette geant qui paraissait ben à l'etroi dans les couloir des cachots.

            Lili ce débattait et tanté désespérément d'aller aider les deux garçons. Mais Séverus ne la laissa pas faire et la plaqua contre un mur en lui maintenant les bras collé le long du corps. Lili le supplia de la lacher mais il ce serra un peu plus contre elle. Et , se souvenant des conseils de Mc Nair¼

Je n'aurais qu'une chose à te dire. Te casse pas la tête. Plaque la contre un mur et embrasse la.

¼l'embrassa pationnement. Surprise, Lili ne réagit pas. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance il lui lacha une main pour passer la sienne autour de sa taille et approfondir le baisé. Mais lorsqu'il essaya de glisser sa langue entre les levres entrouverte de la jeune fille sur une protestation muette, elle le mordit . Sévérus reculla et elle profita de l'ocasion pour lui administrer un coup de genou dans le bas ventre et s'enfuir en courant. Sévérus tomba à terre le soufle coupé. Après quelque minutes il ce releva péniblement et aperçu Peter qui le regardait d'un air profondément choqué.]

**Sévérus:**Qu'est qu'il y a . Tu veux ma photo?

[Peter parti en courant sans demander son reste.]

****

/* les pensés de Lili sont entre //pensées // */

/* quelques couloir plus loin.*/

[Lili couru encore et encore pour s'éloigné le plus possible de Sévérus. Une foie seule elle s'aretta pour reprendre son soufle, s'appuya contre un mur et soupira.]

//pourquoi a-t-il fait ça. C'est absurde. Il me déteste et passe son temps à m'insulté. Il me hait¼ n'est ce pas¼ pourquoi ce revirement soudain? C'est complètement stupide. Soit il est devenu complètement fout , soit c'est ça dernière trouvaille pour me pourrir l'existance¼J'aurais jamais cru qu'il s'abaiserait si bas..//

[Elle soupira à nouveau , s'appuya contre la vitre et regarda la pluie tomber doucement à l'exterrieur.]

//Comment a-t-il pu ossé¼ cet abruti¼ oh! Non¼ Voilà que je me met à pencer comme Sirius et James. Oh là là! Ça ne va vraiment pas¼ mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça m'arive à moi¼ et pourquoi ça me fait autant d'éfé?//

[Soudain Sibille Treylaney , une élève de boursoufle de septième année, toujours un peut à coté de la plaque passa en chantonnant d'une voie caverneuse.]

**Sibille: **Il venait d'avoir dix-huit ans, il était beau comme un enfant fort comme un homme.

[ Lili la regarda comme deux rond de flan. Cette fille était vraiment bizare. Elle se secoua pour remetre, en vain, ses idées en place et ce dirigea vers sa salle comune.

**** 

/* Dans la salle commune des griffondors.*/

[Sirius tournais comme un lion en cage. Il était furieux. James, assis dans un fauteuil , fixais le feu. En aparance il était calme, mais on percevait nettement la colère briller au fond de ses yeux. Remus, installé à coté de lui, tenait nerveusement un cousin contre lui essayant de contrôler les tremblements auquel il était sujet. Peter, quant à lui, c'était bloti dans un cion et attendais que la fureur de Sirius passe. Le tableau de la grosse dame pivota laissant passer Lili. Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers elle.]

**Sirius:**Ah! Te voilà toi, traîtresse. Je peut savoir où t'étais passé?

**Lili:**Mais¼

**James:**Calme-toi Sirius!

**Sirius:**Que je me calme?(ce tournant vers Lili) Toi! Que tu me trompe avec James, Remus ou Peter passe encore. Avec Lucius ou Rudolfus, je peu le comprendre. Mais avec ce bâtard graisseux de Snivellus¼ comment peut -tu me faire ça, à moi?

**Lili:**Que¼ comment peut tu croire une chose pareille?(elle ce met à pleuré)

**James:**Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte?

**Sirius:**rien, c'est l'auteur qui à été traumatisé par une pub./* on ce demande laquelle?*/ Lili (il la prend dans ses bras.) je suis désolé; Je sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien¼ pardonne moi ma chérie.  

[James poussa un soupir théâtral et Peter les rejoignit, rasuré que la colère de Sirius soit passé.]

**Lili: **Tu n'as rien? Le ¼la chose¼ vous avez pu vous en débarrasser?

**Sirius:**Euh! Oui¼

**James:**On a eu beaucoup de chance que le prof Harmony passe par là. Elle l'a détruit comme ça.(il claque des doit pour appuyer ses propos) A croire qu'elle fait ça tous les jours.

**Lili:**Je suis contente que vous alliez bien tous les trois.

**Sirius:**En fait Remus n'était pas avec nous. Au fait Moony? T'était passé où? Et¼ qu'est ce que tu t'es fait à la joue?

**Remus: (**répriment un nouveau frisson)Je préfère ne pas en parler.

[Il ferma les yeux et trembla en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé.]

****

/* souvenir de Remus*/

            [Bellatrix n'atendit pas que la créature invoqué par William aparaisse. Elle attrapa Remus par le poigné et le traîna à sa suite. ignorant les cris de Lili et les sort lancé par Sirius et James elle continua sans ce soucier de la faible résistance que lui offrait un Remus Lupin paniqué a l'idée de ce retrouver seul avec elle. Il gémissais de terreur c'était tellement mignon. Elle adorait l'entendre gémir. Elle ouvrit une porte et poussa Remus à l'interieur de la pièce. Une fois entré à sa suite elle ce rendit compte qu'il ne sagissait pas d'une pièce mais d'un placard à balais que le consierge Dédé devais utiliser. C'étais sans importance, tout ce qui comptait c'étais qu'il ne seraient pas dérangé. Elle pris sa baguette et la pointa vers le jeue homme qui était plaqué contre le mur, comme si s'y fondre était sa seule chance de salut.]

**            Bellatrix:**Imperio!

            [elle ricana et se pencha vers lui. Il était tout à elle et ce plierait à toutes ses volontés.]

**            Bellatrix:**Et bien, mon agneau. Nous voici à nouveau réuni¼ tu a été un très vilain garçon la dernière fois, tu n'aurais pas du t'enfuir de cette manière¼ c'est très impoli, tu sais¼ je vais devoir te punir.

            [ Une larme coula sur la joue de Remus qu'elle s'enpréssa de recueillir avec la langue.]

**            Bellatrix:**Chut¼ ne pleure pas mon chaton. Je te jure que tu va aimer ça.

            [Et elle lui lanca un de ses sourire prédateur. Remus était paniqué mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui susurra à l'oreille.]

**            Bellatrix:**embrasse-moi Remus.

            [Il essaya de résister mais il n'y parvint pas. Le sort été trop puissant; ce qui insinuait qu'elle était habitué à lancé ce sort. Contre sa volonté Remus la pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa tout en continuant à verser des larmes. Bellatrix ricana et le forca à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui griffa alors la joue et lécha le sang qui perlait. Elle embrassa à nouveau Remus qui lui repondit avidement le gout du sang eveillant ses instincts de Loup-garou . Il la repoussa violemment contre le mur oposé emmetant un son qui ressemblait à un grognement. La plaquant entre lui et le mur il ce mis à l'embrasser sauvagement. Puis il se détacha un peu d'elle pour lui mordiller l'oreille.]

**            Bellatrix:**Oh oui! Continue¼

            [Remus la fit taire d'un baisé. À ce moment là, Dédé, le consierge, ouvrit la porte. Et , à la lumière du jour , Remus reprit ses esprits.]

**            Dédé:**Dite-moi jeune gens? Vous êtes au courant que les placard à balais ne sont pas des lupanars? Vous me ferrais donc le plaisir d'allez faire ça ailleurs!

            [Remus devint écarlate et senfuit sans demander son reste.]

**            Dédé:**Et ben! Qu'est ce que j'ais dit?

**            Bellatrix:** (a part) et merde! Encore raté!

**** 

**Entracte n****°****3:potion rat**

/* Dans la salle commune des serpentards*/

[Sévérus entra dans la salle commune des serpentards d'un air triomphant.]

**Sévérus:**J'ai la solution!

**Bellatrix:**Oh!

**Narcissa:**Je crain le pire.

**Bellatrix:**N'écoute pas cette rabat-joie mon poussin! Et raconte à tata Bella ce que tu a trouvé.

**Sévérus: **(d'un air grave et sérieux) Cette fiole¼

**Bellatrix:** Et?

**Sévérus:**Ce qui est important ce n'est pas la fiole en elle même mais ce qu'elle contient: la potion d'attirance.

**Bellatrix:**Tu connais le règlement sur les filtres d'amours?

**Lucius:**Et alors, on s'en fout ,on est des serpentards! On ce joue des règlements.

**Sévérus:**Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec un filtre d'amour. La personne qui boit la potion est totalement consiente de ses actes. Elle est juste irrémédiablement attiré par la personne qui a bue le contenu de ce deusième flacon.

**Lucius:**Tu m'en reserve un vagon entier tu seras gentil.

**Rudolfus:**comme si tu en avais besoin.

**Narcissa:** Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça Sev? C'est risqué¼Et comment compte-tu lui faire boire?

**Sévérus:**j'en verserais dans son verre.

**Narcissa:**à la table des griffondors?

**Sévérus:**Une petite altercation prés des tables fera l'affaire.

**Lucius:**t'as tous prévu à ce que je voie.

**Sévérus:** hé!hé! Après ça Black sera vert de rage!

**Rudolfus:**tu m'etonne.

**Regulus:**j'espère que tu as une bonne assurance vie parce que si tu fais ça dans la grande salle c'est tous les griffi qui voudrons ta peau.

**Sévérus:**je sortirai avant, c'est plus sur.

**Bellatrix:**Comme c'est romentique; un rendez-vous secret.

**Sévérus:**Pas vraiment¼

**Narcissa:**Tu es sur de ce que tu fais?

**Sévérus:**mais oui¼

**Narcissa:** Ne viens pas te plaindre si ça ratte!

**Sévérus:**ça ne ratera pas¼

****

[ le soir même dans la grande salle Sévérus, Rudolfus et Bellatrix se dirigèrent vers la table des griffondors.]

**Bellatrix:**salut mon petit Remus. Alors tu ne viens pas me faire un gros calinou?

**Remus:**pitier , pas elle¼

**Sirius: **laisse le tranquille!

**Bellatrix: **mais voyons mon très chère cousin ce qu'il y a entre nous ne te regarde absolument pas. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un chaperon.

**Remus: **il n'y a rien entre nous¼ alors par pitier, laisse moi tranquille!

**Bellatrix: **(ce jetant au coup de Remus) moi aussi je t'aime mon chéri. je ne veux plus qu'on ce cache.

[ Sévérus profite que l'alenti de chacun soit porté sur Bellatrix et Remus pour versé le contenu de la fiole dans le verre de Lili.)

 **James: **laisse le tranquille . Tu voie bien qu'il ne veut pas de toi¼ Et puis de toute facon toi et tes deux serpilierres vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Dégagez. 

[il ce leve et ce raproche dangereusement de Bellatrix.]

**Bellatrix: **mais c'est qu'il est violent le Jamsy¼ tu n'oserais tout de même pas frapé une faible femme devant toute la grande salle?

[Sévérus lui fait signe que c'est fait.]

**James: **Mais je n'aurait pas besoin de le faire puisque tu t'en vas!

**Bellatrix: **Quel rabat-joie ! Allez les gars, on s'en va , l'air est malsain .

[tous les trois sortent de la salle. Mais Bellatrix ce retourne pour jetter un dernier coup d'œil à la table des grifondors et voie James boire le verre de Lili d'un seul trait.]

**Bellatrix:**Euh! Sev ? Je croie que tu ferais mieux de courir.

**Sévérus:**pourquoi?

**Bellatrix:**Potter vien de boire le verre de Lili.

**Sévérus:**Merde!

****

[pendant ce temps là, Lucius , qui était assis a la table des serpentards à tout vue et ce lève tranquillement. Sévérus quant à lui s'enfuit en courant suivit par un James Potter pris d'une soudaine envie de coincer un certain serpentard ténébreus entre lui et un mur. Finalement le griffondor fini par coincer Sévérus dans une pièce en haut de la tour ouest. James s'approcha tout doucement de lui avec un regard lubrique. Le serpentard était aculé; son seul espoir de salut étant coupé par un James Potter très entreprenant.]

**James:**et bien mon petit Sévérus; pourquoi me fuit tu? Tu sais bien que je ne te ferrais pas de mal.

**Sévérus:**arète Potter! C'est pas drole¼ contrôle toi bon sang!

**James:**voyons Sev¼

[il continua à s'approcher , coincent Sévérus entre son propre corps et le mur. Le serpentard dégluti péniblement alors que James se penchait vers lui et lui glissant la main dans les cheveux il lui susurra à l'oreille.]

**James:**

_Comme la voie d'un mort qui chanterait_

_Du font de sa fosse,_

_Maitresse, entend monter vers ton retrait_

_Ma voie aigre et fausse_

_Ouvre ton ame et ton oreille au son_

_De ma mandoline:_

_Pour toi j'ai fait, pour toi, cette chanson_

_Cruelle et caline._

[James ce serra contre lui si fort que Sévérus poussa un gémissement de douleur que l'autre pris pour un encouragement.]

**James:**

_Je chanterais tes yeux d'or et d'onyx_

_Purs de toutes ombres_

_    Puis le Léthé de ton sein, puis le Styx_

_De tes cheveux sombres_

_Comme la voie d'un mort qui chanterait_

_Du font de sa fosse,_

_Maitresse, entend monter vers ton retrait_

_Ma voie aigre et fausse_

_Puis je louerais beaucoup, comme il convient,_

_Cette chair bénie_

_Dont le parfum opulent me revient_

_Les nuit d'insomnie_

_Et pour finir , je dirait le baiser_

_De ta lèvre rouge_

_Et ta douceur à me martyriser_

_Mon ange!- ma gouge!_

_Ouvre ton âme et ton oreille au son_

_De ma mandoline_

_Pour toi j'ai fait, pour toi, cette chanson_

_Cruelle et caline_

/*Paul Verlaine: Sérénade*/

[James se mis a embrassé le coup de Sévérus remontant doucement le long de sa mâchoire et caressant son dot. Puis, pressant un peu plus encore son corps contre le sien il l'embrassa tendrement ânonnant entre chaque baiser et laissant ses mains courir sur le corps du serpentard , trop choqué pour ce débatre.]

**James:**

_Calme dans le demi jour_

_Que les branches hautes fonts_

_Pénétrons bien notre amour_

_De ce silence profond_

_Fondons nos âmes, nos cœurs_

_Et nos sens extasiés_

_Parmi les vagues langueurs_

_Des pins et des arbousier_

_Ferme tes yeux à demi_

_Croise tes bras sur ton sein_

_Et de ton cœur endormi_

_Chasse à jamais tout dessein_

_Laissons-nous persuader_

_Au souffle berceur et doux_

_Qui vient à tes pieds rider_

_Les ondes de se gazon roux_

_Et quand, solennel, le soir_

_Des chênes noir tombera_

_Voix de notre désespoir_

_Le rossignol chantera     _

/* toujours Paul Verlaine: en sourdine. J'espere que ça ne derange personne si j'ai fait un James Potter poète?*/

[James commenca à s'impatienter que Sévérus ne réponde pas à ses caresses et aprofondi ses baisés. Ne pouvant plus atendre que le jeune home daigne réagir il lui ouvrit sa chemise, caressant sa peau diaphrane du bout des doits et s'ataqua à son coup  tatant la jugulaire saillante de son partenaire du bout de la langue. Il ne s'expliquait pas se désir soudain. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait le prendre là et tout de suite. Aussi aberant que cela pouvait paraître au premier abord. Le griffondor fit glisser ses doit jusqu'à la taille de Sévérus qui se raidit en le sentant desserrer sa ceinture.]

**Sévérus:**arete! Fait pas ça!

**James:**pourquoi? Je te veux Sévérus.

**Sévérus:**j'en doute¼ écoute c'est purement hormonal¼ chimique. Je suis sur que si tu y réfléchis tu trouvera ça absurde.

**James:**La seule chose à laquel je veux refléchier c'est à la manière dont je vais te prendre.

**Lucius:**Stupéfix!

[James s'éfondra immobile]

**Lucius:**Et bien! J'arive à temps! Y'a un antidote?

**Sévérus:**les effets disparaîtrons dans une heure ou deux. À la réflexion c'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça.

**Lucius:**Non¼ sans blague? Au fait?

**Sévérus:**oui?

**Lucius:**j'annule a commande ¼c'est un peut dangereux ton produit¼.et¼.  Il embrasse comment?

**Sévérus:** (en colère) c'est pas drole Lucius!

****************************************************************************

Fin du chapitre

     


	6. essai numero quatre: la metode bellatrix

Les souvenirs sont entre souvenir

La narration est entre[ texte]

Les notes de l'auteur sont entre /* nda */

Merci pour vos review. 

Pour les fans de Remus Lupin qui auraient été choqué de son comportement dans le chapitre précédent: je tien à m'excuser et je prends sur moi l'entière responsabilité de ce qui a été écrit. La pleine lune étant proche Remus doit être un peut sur les nerfs. De plus Bellatrix a une réputation de veuve noire. Tous les hommes qui ont refusé de sortir avec elle ont finit à l'infirmerie. Je l'imagine bien comme un croisement entre Kagura de fruit basket (lorsqu'elle voit Kyo) et Elmira des loony toons(nœud rose dans les cheveux avec une tête de mort) … en pire, si c'est possible. En apparence elle a l'air calme, (surtout devant les profs) mais en fait c'est un danger public. Même Goldric griffondor aurait été mort de trouille en la voyant. 

****

Essai n° 4: la méthode Bellatrix( la romentique?)

/* salle commune des serpentard, lundis, 19h30*/

[Sévérus est assis dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée non loin de Lucius et Narcissa. Bellatrix le rejoint.]

****

Bellatrix: alors Sevi. Comment c'est passé ta retenu? 

****

Sévérus: (soupirant) elle m'a fait récurer ses chaudrons puis classés l'ensemble de son labo avant de nettoyer sa salle de classe. Je suis crevé.

****

Bellatrix: tout ça en une journée?

****

Sévérus: et sans baguette.

****

Bellatrix: pauvre chou! 

[Elle le sert dans ses bras.]

****

Lucius: lâche-le où tu vas l'étouffer.

****

Bellatrix: (le lâchant précipitamment ) oh! Pardon!

****

Sévérus: (essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle) ce n'est pas grave.

****

Bellatrix: tu es sur? T'es tout pâle! Tu veux boire quelque chose?

****

Sévérus: (précipitamment ) non, non, tout va très bien. Je te le jure. Ca va déjà mieux.

****

Narcissa: ma sœur est un remède miracle. Si elle se portai volontaire pour devenir infirmière on pourrait être sur qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de malades.

****

Lucius: (en riant) c'est pourtant elle qui a expédié le plus de monde à l'infirmerie.

****

Bellatrix: je peux savoir ce que vous complotez tous les deux? 

****

Narcissa: rien… rien. On parlait juste de tes dernières conquêtes. 

****

Lucius: en parlant de conquête; t'en es où avec ta proie, Sévérus?

****

Sévérus: euh! Toujours au point mort, et là… je crois bien qu'elle m'en veuille vraiment.

****

Lucius: pourquoi?

****

Narcissa: c'est vrai que tu étais à l'infirmerie… tu ne connais pas les derniers événements… et bien figure-toi que ton protégé a suivit les conseils de Mc Nair. Il l'a plaqué contre un mur et l'a embrassé. Ce qui ne fut pas sans conséquence pour son intégrité physique.

[Sévérus fit une grimace à ce souvenir douloureux et Lucius le regarda d'un air désolé.]

****

Bellatrix: là poussin, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi-même… il ne faut jamais forcer une fille.

****

Sévérus: parce que toi tu ne force personne? T'est quand même mal placé pour donner des conseils.

****

Bellatrix: moi c'est différent ; je suis une fille. Il faut bien que je prenne les devants si je veux que ça aboutisse! Toi, par contre, mon grand, tu ferrais mieux d'aller t'excuser auprès de la sang de bourbe.

****

Lucius: tu te rends conte d ce que tu viens de dire?

****

Bellatrix: tout à fait! Si Sévérus veut conquérir son cœur ; le cœur de n'importe qu'elle fille en fait; il doit être doux, tendre, romantique… 

[Sévérus lança un regard désespéré à Lucius et Narcissa qui lui firent signe qu'ils étaient impuissant. Quand Bellatrix était lancé, rien ne pouvais l'arrêter.]

****

Bellatrix: en premiers lieux, tu vas t'excuser. Avec des fleurs. Supplie là de te pardonner; à genoux s'il le faut. Puis tu prends sa main et tu la complimente. Glisse-lui des mots doux à l'oreille. Déclare-lui ta flamme; donne-lui ton cœur et ton âme. Promet lui mont et merveille. Soit passionné, enflammé… et elle te tombera dans les bras.

****

Sévérus:je suis un peut septique…

****

Bellatrix: (ne l'écoutant pas) et vous fuirez au loin, monté sur un grand destrier blanc, vous éloignant dans le soleil couchant.

[En disant ces derniers mots, Bellatrix c'était levé et c'était mis à faire de grands gestes théâtraux. Sévérus, Lucius et Narcissa la regardaient effaré pour les uns, désespéré pour les autres.]

****

Narcissa: et oui! Ma sœur est une grande romantique… quand elle ne torture pas tous les petits animaux qui passent à sa portée.

****

Sévérus: c'est ces ex-futurs conquêtes qui vont être content d'apprendre ça. 

****

Lucius: Non, franchement, par moment elle me fait peur.

****

Bellatrix: Bande d'ignare! Vous ne connaissez rien à l'amour!

****

Lucius: (conciliant) on dit que c'est ceux qui s'y connaissent le moins qui s'y débrouille le mieux.

****

Narcissa: n'empêche que ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer, Sévérus.

****

Sévérus: (sans réelle conviction)youpi!

****

Bellatrix: excellente décision! 

[Elle pris sa baguette et prononça une formule: Praecipere libidinis. Sévérus se retrouva instantanément submergé par une pile de bouquin.]

****

Bellatrix: lit moi ça pour demain!

****

Sévérus: c'est quoi? (Il prend un livre) Shakespeare? Je n'aurais jamais fini ça demain! Et pourquoi demain?

****

Bellatrix: plus tu attends, moins tu as de chance de te faire pardonner… allez! Au boulot! 

****

Lucius: bon… ben… on vous laisse.

[Lucius et Narcissa partirent, laissant Sévérus seul, en proie avec Bellatrix et une dizaine de livres.] 

****

/*Mardi, 15h19, dans le parc*/

[ Les maraudeurs et Lili étaient assis sous un arbre. Remus lisait; Peter somnolait; James s'amusait à lancer une balle de tennis et à la rattraper et Sirius se reposait, la t^te posé sur les genoux de Lili qui chantait. C'était un bel après midi de printemps et rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler la tranquillité des cinq jeunes griffondors. Rien hormis le petit groupe de serpentard qui se dirigeait vers eux. Sentant un regard dans son do Lili cessa de chanté et ce retourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. Sévérus souriait, mais gardait ses mains derrière son do. Lucius avait toujours le bras en écharpe et Rudolfus marchait avec des béquilles, ce qui fit sourire James et Sirius. Bellatrix cessa sa discussion avec Narcissa et fixa Remus qui pâli mais tacha de garder sa contenance. Il se leva lentement pour leur faire face bientôt suivit de James et Sirius.]

****

Bellatrix: tien, tien, tien… quand on parle du loup on en voie le bout de la queue.

[Remus lança un regard paniqué aux deux autres maraudeurs qui se préparèrent à sortir leur baguette.]

****

Bellatrix: et bien Remus, ne fais pas cette tête! T'as la braguette ouverte.

[Remus rougit violemment et ce retourna. James et Sirius poussèrent un soupir de soulagement pendant que Narcissa, Lucius et Regulus gloussaient.]

****

Sirius: qu'est ce que vous voulez?

****

Bellatrix: aux dernières nouvelles, le parc était à tout le monde. Et puis, je peux aller voir mon Mumus quand je veux; ce n'est pas vos oignons.

[Elle se jeta au cou du dit « Mumus » qui poussa un soupir exaspéré et essaya de la repousser.]

****

Sirius: Mumus! ? !

****

James: c'est quoi cette histoire Moony?

****

Lucius: faites pas attention à elle; elle délire.

****

Narcissa: en fait, on promène juste nos éclopés. Les pauvres petits ont besoin d'un peu d'air frai.

****

Sirius: et toi tu joue les infirmières? Avec Bellatrix? J'aurais tout vu!

****

Lucius: de vrais mères poules!

[Peter se reveille; jette un coup d'œil autour de lui et voie Sévérus parler avec Lili une rose à la main.]

****

Peter: Patmol? Je croie qu'il y a Snivellus qui essaye de draguer ta copine.

****

Sirius: quoi!

[Sirius se retourna mais Lucius et Rudolfus s'interposent.]

****

Lucius: où compte-tu aller?

****

Rudolfus: je te rappelle qu'on a un compte à régler tous les trois.

****

Sirius: bande de salopar. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes traîné jusque là? Et bien vous allez voir!

[Lucius et Rudolfus furent plus rapide cette foi ci et le stupefixère. Fier d'eux ils se congratulèrent. James essaya d'aller aider son ami, mais Narcissa lança un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas et il se retrouve empêtré dans des lianes.]

****

James:que…

****

Narcissa: areptica stirps /* racines démoniaque*/. J'adore ce sort.

****

James: Relâche-moi!

****

Narcissa: cour toujours, chérie, ce que je veux, je l'ai!

****

James: Narcissa… s'il te plaît.

****

Narcissa: laisse moi réfléchir…non!

****

James: Remus!

****

Remus: je suis occupé là! Bellatrix, lâche moi! Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais.

****

Bellatrix: moi aussi je t'aime mon amour. Nous serons bientôt réunis pour toujours.

****

James: Peter… fait quelque chose!

****

Peter: euh!

[Il essaya de sortir sa baguette, mais Lucius et Rudolfus l'en dissuadèrent en ricanant. Il tourna les talons et s'enfuit en direction du château.]

****

James: putain de merde!

****

Narcissa: voyons James! Reste poli en présence des dames.

****

James: parce que tu te prends pour une dame? La bonne blague!

[Tout en parlant James essayait toujours d'attraper sa baguette. Mais il était tellement empêtré dans le réseau de racines géantes qu'il n'y parvenait pas.]

****

Narcissa: rictus sempra!

[James se mis à rire.]

****

Narcissa: en effet c'est une blague très drôle!

[Rudolfus ricana et Lucius sourie tout en lançant un nouveau sort sur Sirius qui essayer de luter contre le sort de stupéfiction. Pendant ce temps Remus essayait de repousser une Bellatrix Black très entreprenante. James se demandait pourquoi Lili n'internait pas.]

****

/* Les répliques de Sévérus sont en partie tirées de « Songe d'une nuit d'été » de W. Shakespeare. */

[Pendant que les autres s'occupaient des maraudeurs, Sévérus s'approcha de Lili qui lui jeta un regard furieux. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation. S'agenouillant à ses pieds il lui offrit une rose rouge.]

****

Sévérus: _je t'en prie, tendre mortel, chante encore_. _Mon oreille est enamouré de ta voie._

****

Lili: qu'est ce que tu me veux encore, Snape!

****

Sévérus: _mon œil est captif de ta forme, et le pouvoir de ta beauté m'entraîne dés le premier regard à te dire, à te juré, que je t'aime._

****

Lili: tu es complètement fou! Et je te rappelle que je sors avec Sirius.

****

Sévérus: _oh! Pourquoi repousses-tu celui qui t'aime tant? Gardes des paroles aussi cruelle pour ton cruel ennemi!_

[Il s'approcha et déposa la rose dans les mains avant d'y déposer un baisé.]

****

Lili: mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

****

Sévérus: _je t'aime, aussi vient avec moi. Je te donnerais des fées pour te servir./* ici « fée » désigne des elfes de maison._ */

****

Lili: arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule! Ça ne fait rire que toi.

****

Sévérus: _tu dépense ta fureur sur une méprise._

[Lili lève les yeux et voie Sirius se faire stupefixer par Lucius et Rudolfus.]

****

Lili: Sirius… non!

[Sévérus lui attrape la main.]

****

Lili: Lâche-moi! Espèce de…

****

Sévérus: _je ne suis pas coupable. Et il n'est pas mort, pour autant que je sache._

****

Lili:mais…

****

Sévérus: _restes, douce Lili, écoute ma défense. Mon amour, ma vie, mon âme, belle Lili._

****

Lili: laisse moi partir! Attend un peu que Sirius…

****

Sévérus: _je te dis moi que je t'aime plus qu'il ne peut t'aimer._

****

Lili: tu ne m'aime pas; tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Tu me méprise.

****

Sévérus: _pourquoi pense-tu que je te courtise par mépris? Mépris et dérision ne s'expriment jamais par des larmes. Regarde, quand je te jure mon amour, je pleure; et quand des serments naissent ainsi, leur vérité paraît dans leur naissance même. Comment ces choses en moi peuvent-elles te sembler du mépris, quand elles portent l'insigne de la bonne foi qui prouve leur vérité? _

****

Lili: un serpentard de bonne foi? Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre!

****

Sévérus: _tes paroles furieuses me frappent de stupeur! Je ne te nargue pas._

****

Lili: ben voyons! Laisse-moi tranquille et dégage!

****

Sévérus: _si tel est ton souhait, mon tendre amour. Mais c'est un cœur insensé que je laisse ici derrière moi. _

****

Lili: tu raconte vraiment n'importe quoi! Faut te faire soigner!

****

Sévérus: _si t'aimer est une folie, alors oui, je suis fou… fou de toi._

[Il s'approche d'elle et dépose un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.]

****

Sévérus: _il ne me reste plus qu'a me tuer pour mourir sur un baisé._

[Lili le gifle et sort de la zone délimitée par le sort de silence. Sévérus la suie.]

****

/* au même moment*/

[ Mc Gonnagal arrive avec Peter.]

****

Mc Gonnagal: qu'est ce qui ce passe ici? J'attends des explications! Oh! Mon dieu! Finite incantatem.

[Elle délivre James de l'enchevêtrement de lianes qui l'emprisonnait.]

****

Mc Gonnagal: enervatum.

[Sirius peut enfin bouger et Lili se jette dans ses bras.]

****

Mc Gonnagal: alors?

****

Lucius:c'est à dire que…

****

Rudolfus:madame…

****

Narcissa: je crains que nous ayons été un peu trop enthousiasme.

****

Mc Gonnagal: un peu? Et vous mademoiselle Black veillez lâcher ce pauvre garçon.

****

Remus: merci madame.

****

Mc Gonnagal: messieursMalefoy, Lestrange et mademoiselle Black, dans mon bureau, tout de suite!

****

Bellatrix: ce n'est pas juste!

****

Mc Gonnagal: pas vous, votre sœur! Exécution!

[Les trois serpentard ce dirigèrent vers le château suivis par une Mc Gonnagal furieuse. Sirius lança un regard mauvais à Sévérus. Celui ci s'empressa de rejoindre le château, traînant Bellatrix derrière lui qui était très déçu de devoir quitter Remus.]

****

Remus: ouf! Enfin débarrassé de cette sensu.

****

James: on dirait que t'as la cote.

****

Remus: ce n'est pas drôle.

****

James: je sais Moony… je sais. Au fait, merci Peter.

****

Peter: (rougissant) de rien… j'ai fait ce que j'ai pue.

****

Sirius: Lili… qu'est ce qu'il te voulait Snivellus?

[Elle se redit mais ne dit rien.]

****

Sirius: il a encore essayé, c'est ça? Bon sang! Il va me le payer!

****

Remus: on est tous avec toi… mais pas ce soir c'est la pleine lune.

****

/* Quelques heures plus tard*/

[Sirius attendait devant la bibliothèque quand Sévérus en sortit.]

****

Sirius: tien! Snivellus, justement je te cherché.

****

Sévérus: et?

****

Sirius: je t'interdis de t'approcher de Lili.

****

Sévérus: serais-tu jaloux?

****

Sirius: la ferme! Si tu essaye, ne serrait-ce qu'encore une foi, de toucher à l'un de ses cheveux, je te tue!

****

Sévérus: je suis mort de trouille. Mais je croie qu'elle est assez grande pour parler avec qui elle veut.

****

Sirius: ne l'approche plus jamais.

****

Sévérus: ça me donne de faire le contraire.

****

Sirius: connard!

[Soudain ils virent le professeur Clément se rapproché d'eux.]

****

Sirius: on réglera ça ce soir au saule cogneur. À vingt et une heures! T'a interré à être là.

****

Prof Clément: un problème messieurs?

****

Sévérus: non.

****

Sirius: non.

****

Prof Clément: et bien, dans ce cas retournez à vos salles communes.

****

****

Entracte: la prophétie.

[Sirius retournait à sa salle commune lorsqu'il percuta quelqu'un. C'était Sibille Treylaney. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe mais le jeu de tarot de la jeune femme s'étala au sol. Sirius s'excusa et se baissa pour ramasser les cartes mais…]

****

Sibille: non! Ne touche à rien!

****

Sirius: quoi?

****

Sibille: hum! Je vois…

****

Sirius: oh! Non!

****

Sibille: _un mauvais choie aux conséquences tragiques… probablement la mort… entraînant inévitablement la perte d'être cher… la douleur… le désespoir…la souffrance. Tu seras rejeté et subiras la colère de ceux qui comptent le plus pour toi. Mais je vois la lumière au bout du tunnel… l'espoir à nouveau… un bref bonheur intense avant…oh! …mon… dieu…_

****

Sirius: quoi?

****

Sibille: (troublé) rien … rien … mieux vaut garder certaines choses secrètes ; Je peux toujours me tromper… les arcannes de l'espaces et du temps son un labyrinthe extrêmement complexe… il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ignore tout.

[Elle ramassa ses cartes d'un coup de baguette et partie en courant.]

****

Sirius: cette fille est complètement singlet.

***Fin du chapitre***


	7. essai numero cinq: la netode narcissa

La narration est entre[ texte]

Les notes de l'auteur sont entre /* nda */

Bien, commençons par le commencement; désolé pour le retard mais j'étai en panne d'inspiration, mais rassurez-vous la suite est( enfin) là! Merci beaucoup pour vos review ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir que ce que j'ai écrit plait. (^_.._^)

****

La méthode Narcissa: l'opportuniste.

/* dans la salle commune des griffondors. */

[Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil et fixait le feu. James jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et s'approcha de son meilleur ami, suivit par Peter.]

****

James: tu viens?

****

Sirius: non! Je crois que je vais rester bien au chaud près du feu pendant que d'autres ce les gèle sous la pluie.

****

James: tu pourrais être plus sympa avec tes amis.

****

Sirius: amis? Je te parle de snivellus.

****

James: qu'est ce que ce crétin ferait sous la pluie a une heure pareille?

****

Sirius: je lui ai fixé une heure de duel sous le saule cogneur.

****

Peter: ce soir?

****

Sirius: ouai! D'ailleurs ça doit bien faire une demi-heure qu'il m'attend.

****

James: mais quel con!

[James se précipita hors de la salle en courant.]

****

Sirius: qu'est ce qu'il lui prend? Depuis quand il s'inquiète du sort des serpentard? Et puis… ce n'est pas un rhume qui va tuer l'autre andouille.

****

Peter: Sirius? Tu sais quel jour on est?

****

Sirius: le vingt.

****

Peter:et…

****

Sirius: et?

****

Peter: c'est la pleine lune!

****

Sirius: oh! Oh!

****

Peter: comme tu dis!

****

Sirius: on n'est pas dans la merde.

***

[ Pendant ce temps là Sévérus tournait en rond à une distance respectable du saule cogneur. Il était trempé, il avait froid et cet imbécile de griffondor n'était même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure. Il s'apprêtait à retourné au château quand il vit deux personnes se rapproché; l'une d'elle n'était visiblement pas celle d'un élève. Il recula jusqu'au arbres tout proche et ce cacher derrière l'un d'eux. Il vit la silhouette de l'adulte ramasser ce qui semblaient être une branche d'arbre et ce penché pour essayer d'atteindre quelque chose se trouvant au pied du saule. Mais a cette distance et à cause de la pluie il ne parvins pas à distinguer de quoi il s'agissait. Soudain le saule se figea et l'autre silhouette s'approcha de l 'arbre avant d'y disparaître. L'autre personne fixa un moment le sol a l'endroit ou la seconde venais de s'évanouir, puis elle se dirigea vers le château. Intrigué Sévérus s'approcha à son tour de l'arbre toujours immobile. Resserrant un peu plus les pend de sa cape autour de lui il jeta un coup d'œil au alentours pour vérifier s'il était seul… personne. S'approchant prudemment de l'arbre l remarqua entre les racines un trou assez volumineux pour permettre le passage de quelqu'un. Le saule se mis à frémir ; il n'allait pas tarder à ce réveiller. Poussé par la curiosité Sévérus se jeta dans le trou évitant de peu une branche qui semblai décidé à l'assommer. Il sortit sa baguette afin de créer un peux de lumière. A première vue, il avait atterri dans un tunnel. Intrigué, il entrepris de le suivre et finit par arrivé dans une pièce lassée sombre. Il promena son regard autour de lui et remarqua que la quasi-totalité des meubles avait été détruit consciencieusement. IL dégluti péniblement; cela ne laissait présager rien de bon. Tout a coup il entendis des cris de douleur et ce figea. Et, contrairement a ce que lui dictait son instinct de serpentard, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Une personne était en train de souffrir ; il pourrait peut être l'aider. /* cette frase peut être comprise de plusieurs manière */ il ouvrit la porte et ce retrouva dans une chambre. Là aussi les meubles avaient été partiellement détruit. Il tourna les yeux vers le lit; et là il vit…]

****

Sévérus: lupin? .

****

Remus:arg…

****

Sévérus: ça va?

****

Remus: (levant les yeux vers lui) v…va t'… t'en … vite… Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggg!!!!!!!

[Remus se tordait de douleur sous ses yeux. Sévérus resta là à le regarder, interdit. Puis la transformation commença. Remus poussa un nouveau cri. Sévérus, figé de stupeur ne put réprimer un frisson. Le jeune griffondor continua à hurler et à ce transformer sous les yeux du serpentard impuissant. Le jeune homme était terrifier. Remus Lupin était un loup-garou. Cela expliquait bien des choses. Mais le plus important à présent était que ce soir était celui de la pleine lune. Et Sévérus était là; incapable de faire un pas en arrière. Il était bien trop terrifier pour songer à sauver sa vie. Remus cessa soudain de crier. La transformation venait de s'achever. Le jeune loup se tourna vers le sorcier et le fixa un long moment. Sévérus cru un instant voir un soupçon de plaisir dans ces yeux doré qui le fixait. Le lycanthrope était visiblement satisfais du repas qui lui était offert. Plongeant ses prunelles dans celles d'ébènes de sa proie le loup-garou se prépara à bondir.]

****

James: impedimenta.

[Le loup fut projeté contre le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce.]

****

James: stupefix! Bon sang! Snape! Bouge-toi triple andouille! Je ne vais pas pouvoir le retenir longtemps! Cour!

[ Trop choqué pour répliquer Sévérus obéi et couru vers le tunnel. James lui emboîta le pas non sans cesser de jeter des sorts pour ralentir le loup-garou.]

****

James: _Janus impedis tempum et evertes ei avocationis, volutis hostiles!_

[Une lumière blanche envahie le couloir derrière eux. Remus, toujours à leur poursuite se jeta dans la lumière et fut figé dans sa course.]

****

Sévérus: ( retrouvant ses esprits.) C'est impossible, on ne peut pas figer le temps!

****

James: je l'ai juste ralentie, alors dépêche-toi, ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps.

[Les deux garçons coururent jusqu'à la sortie du tunnel. À l'entré, sous le saule cogneur James appuya sur une racine et fit signe au serpentard de monté. Celui ci ne se fit pas prier, surtout lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement du loup-garou qui venait de ce libéré. Une foi dehors les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers le château mais il aperçurent bientôt une silhouette qui les attendait.]

****

Dumbledore: belle incantation monsieur Potter. Toutes mes félicitations. Je connais peut de sorcier assez habille pour la réussir; surtout dans une telle situation de crise.

****

James: eux… merci monsieur.

****

Dumbledore: quand a vous, monsieur Snape, cette histoire doit bien entendu rester secrète! Monsieur Lupin n'est en rien responsable de son état et de ce qui c'est produit ce soir. Il serait injuste qu'il doive en subir les conséquences. Je compte donc sur votre discrétion… je peux compter sur vous?

****

Sévérus: mais … j'ai faillit mourir moi!

****

James: mais ce n'est pas le cas! Si tu n'avais pas été assez stupide pour aller là bas rien de tout cela ne sera arrivé.

****

Sévérus: espèce de… et tu insinue que c'est de ma faute peut être?

****

Dumbledore: allons messieurs … du calme. Personne n'accuse personne. Monsieur Lupin a déjà bien assez d problème comme ça, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de garder le silence sur sons état. Quant à ce qui c'est produit ce soir… Monsieur Potter, dites à monsieur Black de venir dans mon bureau demain matin. Je déciderai de la punition à lui donner pour son irresponsabilité. Êtes vous satisfé, monsieur Snape?

****

Sévérus: comme si j'avais le choie?

****

Dumbledore: bien! Je vous prierais donc de retourner à vos dortoirs respectifs, il est tard. Bonne nuit. Ah! Monsieur Snape… passer donc voir Monsieur Roos demain matin ; il vous donnera de la pimentine pour votre rhume.

****

Sévérus:mais je n'ais pas…

****

Dumbledore: allez les enfants. Au lit!

[ Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le château.]

******

[ Le lendemain matin dans le dortoir des griffondor de sixième année.]

****

Remus: Sirius Black ! Comment as-tu pue oser faire une chose pareil!

****

Sirius: (ce levant péniblement) moony? Ça ne va pas de crier comme ça? Il est sept heures et demi, on n'a pas cour avant neuf heures, laisse moi dormir encore un peu.

****

Remus: (hors de lui) dormir! Tu ne pence qu'a dormir! Espèce de.. Je vais-te…

****

Lili: (entrant dans la chambre) on peu savoir ce qui ce passe ici ? On vous entend crier dans tout le château!

****

Remus: il ce passe que cet abruti est le pire crétin que la terre n'ai jamais porté!

****

Sirius: moony!

****

Remus: il n'y a pas de moony qui tienne! Je peu savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête hier?

****

Sirius: (très gêné ) oh! Ça! Euh! … Je suis vraiment dessolé Remus. J'avais complètement oublier.

****

Remus: pas moi! Et ce que tu m'as fait… t'avais qu'à le placarder sur tous les murs pendant que tu y étais! Et moi qui croyais que tu étais mon ami.

****

Sirius: moony, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant que…

****

Remus: c'est bien ça le problème avec toi! Tu ne pence jamais!

****

Sirius: pardons.

****

James: calme-toi Remus. De toute façon Dumbledore a fait promettre à Snape de ne rien dire.

****

Remus: (sarcastique) ça me rasure.

****

Lili: quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qui ce passe?

****

Peter: hier soir, Sirius a fixé un duel avec Snape sous le saule cogneur. Et manque de pot il a vu Remus y entré et il l'a suivit.

****

Lili: oh! Mon dieu. (ce tournant vers Remus) et tu… il…

****

Remus: non ça va, il est toujours vivant… (ce tournant vers Sirius) grâce à James.

****

Lili: S'il a promis de ne rien dire, il ne dira rien. (à Remus) et toi? Ça va?

****

Remus: oui, merci.

****

Lili: (à Sirius) mais t'es complètement fou! Je peu savoir ce qui t'as pris? Sévérus aurait pu être tué par ta faute; Et Remus expulsé de l'école ou pire, enfermé à Azcaban! Tu es complètement irresponsable!

****

Sirius: oh! Ça va! Tu ne vas pas t'y maître aussi. Déjà que James m'a fait la morale hier soir et que Dumbledore va me la faire tout à l'heure…

****

Peter: sans compter Mc Gonagal… si elle l'apprend…

****

Sirius: merci Peter! Écoute Lili, je ne voulais pas…

****

Lili: non c'est toi qui va m'écouter!

****

Sirius: pour que tu me dises quoi ? Que je suis un crétin immature qui ne réfléchi jamais à la conséquence de ses actes? Et qui s'attire toujours des tas d'ennuis? Ça je le sais déjà. Mais de toute façon je m'en sort toujours ; alors je ne voie pas pourquoi je devrais me prendre la tête avec ça!

****

Remus: tout le monde n'a pas ta chance, Sirius, et même si tu « t'en sort », les autres paillent les pots cassés à ta place.

****

Sirius: oh! Ça va, hein! Il n'y a pas mort d'homme!

****

James: y'aurais pu.

****

Sirius: je vois, vous êtes tous contre moi.

****

Remus: y'a de quoi!

****

Sirius: je t'ai déjà dit que je suis désolé.

****

Remus: on ne dirait pas.

****

Sirius:moony…

[Remus sort en claquant la porte.]

****

Sirius:toi James tu ma comprend, tu…

****

James: t'es vraiment trop con parfois, Sirius.

****

Sirius: Lili!

****

Lili: non!

[Elle le repousse.]

****

Sirius: mais quoi? Tu sais bien que je ne ferai pas de mal à une mouche.

****

Lili: tu fais du mal aux autres sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu ne pence qu'a toi sans même te soucier de ce que ressentent les autres; pas même tes meilleurs amis.

****

Sirius: mais.

****

Lili: non… comment as-tu pu faire ça à Remus! Juste pour te moquer d'un serpentard.

****

Sirius: c'était pas conscient.

****

Lili: tu aurais pu le faire tuer, et c'est Remus qui aurait du vivre avec ça. James a raison sur un point, t'est vraiment trop con parfois!

****

Sirius: d'accord! Tu le prends comme ça… ok…va-t'en! et puisque tu t'inquiète tant que ça pour snivellus…

****

Lili: arêtes de l'appeler comme ça.

****

Sirius: tu vois! Et bien vas-y! Qu'es ce que tu attends! Va le consoler lui! De toute façon, t'as toujours pris sa devance. Je me demande bien d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es avec moi. Alors… t'y vas!

[Lili le regarda un instant, choqué, puis elle tourna les talons et sortie en claquant la porte.]

****

Sirius: (ce tournant vers Peter) qu'es qu'il y a! Tu veux ma photo?

****

Peter: tu n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça… tu sais bien qu'elle t'aime. Tu devrais aller t'excuser. Et auprès de Remus aussi. 

****

Sirius: et pourquoi? C'est elle qui a commencé!

****

Peter: elle est inquiète… comme à chaque foi que tu t'attire des ennuis. Elle veut te protéger, c'est tout. Bon! Moi je vais rejoindre James.

/* je devrais classer cette fic en surnaturel ; J'ai doté Peter d'un cerveau! */

******

[Salle commune des serpentard au même moment.]

****

Sévérus: atchoum!

Narcissa: et bien! Qu'es ce qui t'arrive?

****

Sévérus:je crois que j'ai abrapé un rhube

****

Bellatrix: pauvre chou! (Elle pose sa main sur son front.) C'est vrai que tu as un peux de fièvre. Allez viens! On t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

****

Sévérus: bais heu!

****

Narcissa: et tu ne discute pas!

[Un peu plus tard, au retour de l'infirmerie.]

****

Sévérus: erc… j'ai horeur de la pimentine.

****

Narcissa: c'est pour ton bien. Et puis, maintenant ça va mieux! Bon! Quelle heure est-il?

****

Bellatrix: l'heure d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuné. Allez Sévérus!

[Sévérus soupira et entreprit de suivre les deux filles. Quand soudain Lili passa en courant. Elle pleurait.]

****

Narcissa: Sévérus. Mon petit Sévérus. Tu veux toujours te venger de Sirius?

****

Sévérus: plus que jamais.

****

Narcissa: alors fonce!

****

Sévérus: quoi?

****

Narcissa: vas la consoler, c'est le moment ou jamais. Tu vois bien qu'elle est triste.

****

Sévérus:mais…

****

Bellatrix: Vas-y, on couvre tes arrières.

****

Narcissa: elle est dans un moment de faiblesse; elle sera plus facile à manipuler.

[Sévérus regarda les deux filles quelque instant, indécis, puis il entreprit de suivre Lili. Au bout de quelques minutes il la vit entrer dans une salle vide. Il attendit encore quelque seconde et entra à son tour.]

****

Sévérus: (s'approchant d'elle)ça va?

****

Lili: (essuyant ses larmes) oui…

****

Sévérus: (enlevant les armes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux avec son pouce) je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien.

****

Lili: je suis désolé. (Elle se jette dans ces bras.)

****

Sévérus:euh…

****

Lili: Sirius n'aurait jamais du faire ça; il a été stupide.

****

Sévérus: pas plus que d'habitude.

[Lili se met à pleurer plus fort et il la serre dans ses bras.]

Sévérus: chut c'est finit….

[ Lili se blottit un peu plus contre lui.]

****

[Pendant ce temps, Sirius, qui c'était mis en tête de s'excuser auprès de Lili, avais décidé, lui aussi, de la suivre. Quand il vit Sévérus entrer dans la même salle que sa bien aimé, il pressa le pas. Narcissa et Bellatrix tentèrent de s'interposer mais il les passa sans difficulté et, ce tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte, il se figea. Lili était en train de pleuré dans les bras de Snape! Il serra les points. Comment osait-elle lui faire ça! D'accord, c'est lui qui l'y avait envoyé, mais quand même! 

Soudain Lili leva les yeux et le vit. Sans fléchir, elle pris le visage du serpentard entre ces mains et l'embrassa. Sirius faillit s'étrangler avec le cri qui resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. Elle avait osé… et consciemment… sachant pertinemment qu'il verrait tout… il se retins au mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber. Tremblant, il se laissa tombé à terre ne pouvant détourner ses yeux.]

*****

[ Lili vit Sirius devant la salle. Il restait là, bêtement, à les fixer, sans bouger. Sans réfléchir, elle pris le visage de Sévérus entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Tout d'abord surpris, il tenta de la repousser, mais apercevant le reflet de Sirius dans la vitre en face de lui il se laissa faire. Soudain Lili commença à lui déboutonné le haut de sa robe de sorcier. Sévérus rompis le baisé et la regarda étonné.]

****

Sévérus: Lili…euh! … Je…. j'ai…

****

Lili: chut! Laisse moi faire. Revocare vestibus.

****

[ Sirius été malade comment pouvait-elle embrasser ce… ce type. Soudain, à sa plus grande horreur, Lili sortie sa baguette et ses vêtements et ceux de Sévérus tombèrent à terre. Sirius se mis à respirer difficilement. Il était en état de choc. Il n'avait même plus la force de détourner les yeux. Tout son monde s'écroulait. Le bâtard graisseux… et sa Lili… il… cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Jamais elle n'aurait… et voilà qu'elle le poussait sur une table. C'était beaucoup plus que ce que Sirius pouvait supporter.]

****

Narcissa: alors cousin! Pas trop dur le réveil?

****

Bellatrix: voyons Narcissa, un peu de délicatesse. Le pauvre… /*il n'a pas de syntol*/ sa copine est en train de ce faire sauter par un serpentard; Et pas n'importe lequel. Ce cher Sévérus. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était aussi bien foutu. Dit, Narci? T'en pense quoi? 

****

Narcissa: j'ai vu pire. Dommage qu'il ait un si gros nez.

****

Bellatrix: allez! Fait pas cette tête Sirius. Et puis, si elle lui est tombée aussi facilement dans les bras c'est qu'elle n'était pas faite pour toi.

****

Narcissa: d'ailleurs, qui eu cru ça de notre chère petite préfette de griffondor. C'est tout de même elle qui a fait le premier pas.

****

Bellatrix: aaaaah! J'ai comprit pourquoi tu été avec elle; c'est une sacrée chaudasse

****

Narcissa: ton langage Bellatrix!

****

Sirius: (d'une voie faible)taisez-vous!

****

Bellatrix: dit Narci? Qu'est ce qu'ils font là?

****

Narcissa: euh! Tu sais, petite sœur, je croie que tu es un peu jeune pour que je t'explique ça.

****

Bellatrix: et! J'ai deux mois de plus que Sévérus!

[elle passe quelques minutes à observer les deux amants]

****

Bellatrix: dit Narci, c'est possible cette position.

****

Narcissa: faut croire qu'oui.

****

Bellatrix: dit Sirius, elle est souple ta copine.

****

Narcissa: son ex, serais peut être plus juste.

****

Sirius: Taisez-vous!

[Il se met à pleurer. En entendant des gémissements venir de l'intérieur de la salle il ce leva et partit en courant.]

****

Bellatrix: au fait Narci? Comment Sévérus a réussi ce coup là? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle se serait jetée comme ça sur lui.

****

Narcissa: oh! Il a eu droit à un petit coup de pouce.

****

Bellatrix: un coup de pouce?

****

Narcissa: voluntas cogère. Même le grand James Potter n'y résiste pas.

****

Bellatrix: faudra que tu me l'apprennes.

****

Narcissa: je ne croie pas que tu en as réellement besoin. Quelqu'un Vien!

[Les deux filles partirent en courant quand un certain nombre de boursoufle et de serdaigle de deuxième année arrivèrent dans le couloir. Les jeunes élèves se rassemblèrent devant la salle. Le professeur Brahe arriva.]

****

Brahe: et bien qu'attendez-vous pour entrer, la porte est ouverte.

[Il jeta un coup d'œil et vit Sévérus et Lili, allongés sur le sol, et ne prêtant pas attention aux gens se trouvant à l'entré de la salle. Le vénérable professeur d'astronomie poussa un cri strident.]

*****

[ Sirius couru jusque dans sa chambre et s'effondra contre la porte lorsqu'il la referma. Il se retourna et vit Remus qui fixait le parc à travers la fenêtre. Sirius ravala ses larmes, se leva et ce dirigea vers lui. Étouffant un nouveau sanglot il se jeta au coup du jeune lycanthrope.]

****

Sirius: pardons, pardons, pardons Moony… je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi…ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris. Je ne veux pas que tu partes toi aussi. Je ne suis que le dernier des idiots. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi.

****

Remus: Sirius? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

****

Sirius: je ne voulais pas te faire de peine pardons, pardons, pardons, pardons, …

[Il se remet à pleurer.]

****

Remus: répond moi Sirius… arrête, ce n'est pas drôle. Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état.

****

Sirius:pardons, pardons, pardons, pardons…

[Remus força Sirius à le regarder dans les yeux et sécha ces larmes. Celui-ci le regarda un instant, se pencha, et l'embrassa.]

****

Sirius:pardons,

****

Remus: (sans voie) c'est pas grave.

[ Il lui caressa la joue et lui souri. Sirius lui passa les bras autour du coup et l'embrassa à nouveau.]

****

[ Le professeur Brahe regarda, choqué, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Finalement, il se ressaisit.]

****

Brahe: Evans! Que signifie…. Snape!

****

Élève n°1:monsieur, pourquoi ils sont tout nu?

****

Élève n°2:super! Il s'envoi en l'air. Quelqu'un a un appareil photo?

****

Élève n°3:quoi? Ils tournent un film porno?

****

Élève n°1:ils font des bébés professeur? Professeur? Vous m'entendez?

****

Élève n°2:quelqu'un a du pop corn?

****

Élève n°4:oh! Non! Ils se rhabillent… zut! Je n'ai encore rien vu.

[En effet les deux adolescents c'était empressé de caché leur nudité quand leur professeur avait crié.]

****

Harmony: qu'est ce qui ce passe ici?

****

Brahe: Line? Que faites-vous ici?

****

Harmony: on vous a entendu crié jusqu'aux cachots. Qu'est ce que… pourquoi ces deux élèves st en train de … Evans! Snape! Dans mon bureau! Tout de suite!

****

Brahe: c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui va être content. Lui qui rêve d'un rapprochement entre ces deux maisons. 

[Lili et Sévérus finirent de se rhabillé en vitesse et suivirent le professeur Harmony jusqu'à son bureau. Il n'osèrent pas ce regarder Tout le long du trajet ni même jeté un œil à leur terrible professeur de potion qui été étrangement silencieuse. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination, leur professeur leur ouvrant la porte et leurs faisant signe d'entré.]

****

Harmony: asseyez-vous!

[Ce qu'ils firent sans protester.]

****

Harmony: bon! Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins! Lequel de vous deux a utilisé une potion illicite?

****

Lili: une potion?

****

Sévérus:je vous jure que ce n'est pas ce …

****

Harmony: ne mentez pas! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour qu'un serpentard et une griffondor couche ensemble. C'est scientifiquement prouvé!

****

Sévérus: vous avez testé?

****

Harmony: silence petit insolent! Si ça ne tenait qu'a moi…

****

Dumbledore: (faisant son entré suivit des professeurs Mc Gonnagal et Clément.) Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ne rejeté pas vos frustrations faisant suite à vos échecs de jeunesse avec Tom Riddel sur ces pauvres élèves.

****

Harmony: mais, Albus, ces deux petit dépravé ont été retrouvé à copuler dans la salle de classe du professeur Brahe. Et sous les yeux de deuxièmes années.

****

McGonnagal: oh! Mon! Dieu!

****

Clément: non mais je rêve! Je peu savoir ce qui vous est passé par la tête? Une salle de classe n'est pas un lupanar!

****

McGonnagal: pour une foi, je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous! J'attend vos explications jeunes gens! 

****

Lili: eh! Ben heu! …

****

Sévérus: (écarlate) c'est à dire que… il n'y a pas vraiment d'explication… rationnelle à ce genre de chose.

****

Harmony: évitez les platitudes et les banalités monsieur Snape!

****

Lili: c'est arrivé… c'est tout… c'est irrationnel.

****

Harmony: vous êtes dans une école de sorcellerie, jeune fille, l'irrationnel est notre quotidien. Alors! Nous vous écoutons!

****

Dumbledore: allons! Allons! Un peu de calme. Ce qui est fait, et bien ma foi, est fait. On ne peu pas revenir en arrière. Néanmoins jeunes gens, vos professeurs ont raison. Vous n'auriez jamais du faire ça dans une salle de classe. Vous auriez du utilisé une des salles du troisième étage de l'aile Nord ; personne n'y va jamais.

****

McGonnagal: Albus!

****

Clément: professeur!

****

Harmony: vous n'allez pas les encourager, en plus. Non mais je rêve! Vous avez perdu la tête? Je vous rappel qu'on est dans une école!

****

Dumbledore: je sais… on ne peu quand même pas les punir d'enfin, vous comprenez?

****

Harmony: non, Albus!

****

Dumbledore: bref, je vous conseil, jeune gens, d'allez prendre votre petit déjeuné. Les cours ne commence que dans une heure. Et taché d'être plus discret à l'avenir.

****

Harmony: Albus!

[ Sévérus et Lili sortirent sous le regard bienveillant du directeur, courroucé de leurs directeurs de maison et désespéré de leur professeur de potion. Une foi dehors Sévérus se retourna vers Lili.]

****

Sévérus: Lili?

****

Lili: oui?

****

Sévérus: je croie qu'on ferrai mieux d'oublier ce qui c'est passé et de ne plus se revoir. De toute façon ça ne marcherait jamais entre nous.

[Sévérus tourna les talons et parti d'un pas pressé. Lili le regarda s'éloigné, puis, toujours sous le choc, elle courut ce réfugier dans sa salle commune.]

****

[ Dans la salle commune des serpentard, l'ambiance était festive. En effet, Narcissa et Bellatrix c'était empressé de communiquer les récents évènements à leur maison et Lucius avait décidé d'organisé une petite fête pour fêté le dépucelage de son élève. Soudain Malefoy entendit des pleurs à coté de lui.]

****

Lucius: et bien … pourquoi pleure-tu McNair?

****

McNair: c'est si triste… on l'a connu tout petit, et voilà qu'il vole déjà de ces propres ailes.

****

Lucius: et oui, c'est un homme maintenant. Évocation emungus.

[Il lui tendit un mouchoir qu'il venait de faire apparaître.]

****

Lucius: tien! Mouche-toi.

****

McNair: merci.

[Rudolfus entra en courant dans la salle.]

****

Rudolfus: il arrive.

[A ces mots Lucius éteignit les lumières et les conversations se turent. Sévérus ouvrit la porte et Lucius ralluma les lumière. Bellatrix brandissait une banderole où les mots « is just a gigolo » clignotaient.]

****

Tous: félicitation!

****

Sévérus: qu… quoi?

****

Lucius: discernere amantis. ( Il fit apparaître un énorme diplôme qu'il décerni à Sévérus.) Toutes mes félicitations petit. Je savais que mes leçons porteraient leurs fruits.

[ Narcissa passa à coté de lui en ricanant.]

*****

[Une foi arrivée dans la salle commune des griffondors, Lili se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Elle devait parler à Sirius. Elle poussa la porte et fit un pas à l'intérieur, mais elle n'avança pas plus. Là, sous ses yeux, elle vit Sirius, allongé sur Remus et l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle recula, ferma la porte et partie en courant. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.]

*****

[James et Peter sortaient de la grande salle lorsqu'ils entendirent Lovegood brayé à coté d'eux.]

****

Lovegood: dernière nouvelle, demandez la gazette de Poudelard, dernière nouvelle. Vous saurez tous sur le nouveau couple vedette de l'école. Dernière nouvelle. Incroyable mais vrai, Sévérus Snape et Lili Evans couchent ensemble. Dernière nouvelle. Interview exclusive par Rita Sketer des élèves de deuxième année qui ont été témoin de leur ébats amoureux. Dernière nouvelle. Demandez la gazette de Poudelard.

[James et Peter se regardèrent et décidèrent d'un commun accord de ce rendre à leur salle commune. En chemin il surprirent certaines discussions.]

****

Sibille Treylaney: je l'avais prédit!

****

G.Lockard: j'étais là, j'ai tout vu… et je peu vous dire que c'était chaud.

****

Humbrige: hum! Hum! Comme c'est romantique! Hum! Hum! (Voie mielleuse) les Roméo et Juliette de l'école!

****

F. Londubat: j'en revient pas! Ce crétin de serpentard se tape l'une des plus belles filles de toute l'école et moi je suis toujours puceau. La honte.

[Soudain James aperçu Lili qui courait. Il la rattrapa alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parc. Lili se guetta dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot.]

****

James: chut… c'est fini, je suis là… chut.

****

Lili: oh! James… je ne voulais pas … je te jure … je sais pas ce qui m'a pris … et Sirius était là… et…

****

James: chut… je te croie… ce n'est pas de ta faute.

****

Lili:Sirius… il … lui et Remus…

****

James:je sais…/*vive la carte des maraudeur*/ chut, c'est finit…

****

Lili:et…et Sévérus… plus me parl

****

James:chut…

[James la pris dans ses bras et la berça tout doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis il la ramena chez les griffondor.]

******************FIN*********************

Pour me faire parvenir vos beuglantes c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche.


End file.
